I'm Engaged To Draco Malfoy Finally
by kpron2008
Summary: Summary Inside [Pairing: Female Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy] My first fanfic for Harry Potter.I'm not sure if I want this to be a one shot or a story. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Engaged To Draco Malfoy Finally**

By:kpron2008

Summary

[Paring: Female Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy]

[Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. This idea sort of popped in my head while I was trying to go to sleep. So please tell me what you think of it. Also let me know if this should be a sorty or just have it as a one shot. I do use spell check but sometimes it still can't identify if the words are spelled correctly that I turn to Google for help sometimes on the spelling of words.]

[Setting: After the Battle of Hogwarts and Two Years Later]

Harriet Jayme Potter or better known as Harry to her friends and family as well as to her secret boyfriend, Draco Lucius Malfoy for all 7 years at Hogwarts. Draco had managed not to complete the task of becoming a Death Eater and had managed to also become a spy for the Order of the Pheonix. The only ones that knew about Draco being her secret boyfriend were dead with the exception of Ron, Hermione and a few others from school. Harry lived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place since her Godfather, Sirius Black left it to her after he had died in her 5th year. She had redone the place and manage to get rit of the portrait of that awful woman and the house-elf known as Kreacher loved serving the kind as well as caring, Harriet Jayme Potter well Harry now.

So when Harriet asked Kreacher to help her prepare a special dinner; he was all for it but he wondered why his new mistress wanted help.

So Here's Where Our Story Begins...

It was a beautiful Spring Day at Grimmauld Place and Harry Potter was so nervous because today was her's and Draco Malfoy's anniversary when they had started dating secretly; however, she was aware that Narcissa Malfoy had found out about her secret romantic relationship with Draco when she had been laying face first on the Forbidden Forest floor pretending to be dead. Apparently, she had seemed okay with her dating her only son and couldn't wait until they became engaged as she quietly to Harry in her ear that night. It had been nice to know that Narcissa approved of her even though she had pretended to be dead.

"Kreacher?" Harry said.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared and said, "Yes, Mistress Potter?"

"Kreacher, I need help preparing a speacial dinner for to night. Do you think that you would be willing to help me?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Mistress." Kreacher said as Harry handed him a list of what she needed.

"Be careful out there, Kreacher." Harry said.

"Of course, Mistress Potter." Kreacher said then he was gone with a pop.

Harry sighed because tonight she was going to ask Draco if he wanted to move in with her of all things.

~Meanwhile~

Draco Malfoy was working as a medical wizard/healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Inujuries. He was working with the children in children's section of the hospital. Many of the witches and wizards that had seen him there working realized that he was nothing like his father and saw how tender and caring he was towards their children then there were some you still didn't trust him; which he understood that.

"Healer Malfoy?" A young girl said.

Draco looked at the little girl and said, "Yes, miss?"

"Are you okay?" The young girl asked curiously.

The girl's mother was surprised that her daughter had noticed that the healer was nervous as well.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little nervous for this evening." Draco said.

"Why?" The young girl asked curiously.

Draco smiled and said, "It's because I'm going to propose to my girlfriend tonight after I get off from work."

"Congradulations! Healer Malfoy." The young girl's mother said.

Draco sighed and said, "I don't even know if she'll say yes; yet but thank you."

"Well, regardless of what others say, Healer Malfoy. You deserve happiness because I believe that a person in your situation would have done anything to protect the ones you love. Your father didn't understand that very well which makes you a better man and wizard." The woman said.

Draco looked at the woman confused.

"I went to school with your father years ago and trust me I'm fully aware of what he was capable of. Your mother was my best friend and I was so worried that Lucius wasn't the right man for her. But your mother loved him anyway and I don't think he fully understood the love that she had for him." The woman said.

"Who's your girlfriend?" The young girl asked looking at Draco.

"AMANDA!" The young girl's mother said.

Draco chuckled and said, "It's okay, Mrs. Trent. Well, Amanda...my girlfriend's name is Harriet Jayme Potter or Harry for short."

Both Amanda and her mother gasped in utter shock at hearing this.

Draco smiled and said, "Harry and I have kept our relationship a secret for so long that she doesn't want the Daily Prophet to know because of they treatedher in our 4th year at Hogwarts."

"Then we'll keep it a secret too! Right, mommy?" Amanda said looking at her mother.

"Yes. And I don't blame the poor young woman." Mrs. Trent said.

Draco smiled and continued with Amanda's check-up.

...Back at Grimmauld Place...

Harry was setting up the table for her's and Draco's anniversary dinner; when Kreacher popped in with the food as well as Draco's mother, Narcissa.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind that I popped in. I saw Kreacher and he looked like he could use some help." Narcissa said.

"Not all, Mrs. Malfoy. Thanks, Kreacher." Harry said.

"Anything for you, Mistress Potter." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher, do you mind to help me figure out the right center piece for the table?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher said.

Narcissa was watching the whole thing and then went to put the things that Kreacher had gotten in the kitchen. She noticed how Harry had redone her childhood home and how it feels more homey now. Narcissa watched as Kreacher found the perfect center piece and Harry smiled at the house elf.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You've been a big help in helping me fix up this place and a lot of other things as well. So here's a gift for you and you're still welcome to stay here if you wish and be a partner in interior decorating if you so chose." Harry said.

Kreacher was stunned that his new Mistress gave him clothes and told him that he was welcomed to stay if so chose. Then he said, "Mistress Potter, I humbly except these clothes but I still chose to serve you and the young wizard that you court in secret."

Narcissa was amazed Harry had Kreacher's complete devotion to her even though he had been given clothes; he still chose to serve her and Draco while they were still courting each other.

"Harry, may I ask why are you doing this?" Narcissa said.

"Well, it's mine and Draco's anniversary for when we courting/dating each other. I wanted to do something nice for him." Harry said.

"Harry, how are you doing since after the war?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"A little better but I still have panic attacks when someone calls Draco a DeathEater or something else. The only ones that know the truth behind Draco doing what he did is the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and no, Ron and Hermione don't know yet because I'm still leery about telling them." Harry stated.

Kreacher was aware of the problem that his mistress faced and had been given instructions to get Master Draco should the panic attacks become violent.

Narcissa and Kreacher helped Harry get everything ready for her's and Draco's special anniversary dinner. Also, Narcissa and Harry talked while they were cooking; that's when Harry revealed to Narcissa that she was going to ask Draco if he would like to move in with her. Narcissa was happy that Harry was wanting Draco move in with her; even though it wasn't exactly propper but times have changed drastically. Narcissa also knew that Draco was up to something as well because he had been secretive a little.

...Back with Draco...

Draco was finishing up with his last patient of the day until an Auora came into his office. He was shocked to see that it was Ronald Weasley and he wondered what he wanted.

"Malfoy?" Ron said.

Draco looked at Ron and said, "What can I help you with, Auora Weasley?"

"Hermione and I want to know about what's going on with Harry." Ron said.

"Oh? Is something wrong with Ms. Potter?" Draco asked trying not to seem worried.

"Harry is being secretive about the guy that she's been dating all thru the school year and even after the war." Ron said.

Draco looked at the man that considered himself Harry's friend and said, "Have you tried talking to her?"

"We have, but she refuses to tell us. However, when we mention our 6th year at Hogwarts or even that you're a former Death Eater; she gets this weird look on her face and starts hyperventilating." Ron said.

Draco sighed as he realized that Ron was completely dense about Harry's panic attacks as well as her anxiety attacks and most of it was due to him. Then he said, "Harry has panic and anxiety attacks at times due to certain events in her life."

Ron wondered how Draco knew this.

"I've studied both magical and even muggle medicine after the war." Draco said answering Ron's unspoken question.

"But still...Harry's our friend." Ron said, "Why won't she tell us who she's dating?"

Draco huffs and says, "Did it occur to you that the reason that she might not be telling the two of you because of how you'll react?"

Draco and Ron continued talking for a while until it was time for Draco to leave work and go see Harry.

"Good Day, Weasley." Draco said as he grabbed his cloak and headed out the door.

Ron was stunned about the entire conversation that he had just had with Draco Malfoy and left Draco's office and went home to spend time with Hermione and to tell her what Draco had said.

...Back with Harry...

Harry and Narcissa finished their conversation for the evening. Harry told her that Draco would be coming over after he had gotten off work. Narcissa nodded then left because she knew that the two lovebirds wanted time alone with each other.

Harry continued working for a while until she heard Draco apparated in the foyer. Kreacher went to give Draco his cup of Earl Grey Tea.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"I'm in the kitchen, Draco." Harry said.

Draco sighed then he thanked Kreacher for bringing him his favorite cup of tea. He started walking towards the kitchen when he noticed how the table looked for their anniversary dinner and froze at how beautiful it looked. He was amazed at how well Harry had redone everything to the House of Black since had become her's after Sirius Black had been killed in their 5th year at Hogwarts.

Kreacher went into the kitchen and told his mistress that he would finish up the dinner for her and Master Draco. Harry reluctantly agreed and walked into the dinning area.

"How was your day, love?" Harry asked Draco.

"It was okay until I got ready to leave to come and see you, my lioness." Draco said.

"What happened, my dragon?" Harry asked.

"Weaslbe." was all Draco said.

Harry knew who Draco was talking about immediately and asked, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know to know what was going on with you as well as who you were dating." Draco said.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Harry questioned.

"No, I didn't tell him, love. Because I didn't want him making a scene. Besides, you love me for me not because I'm what's considered a pureblood. Hell, I don't know wizards, witches and muggles all get along!" Draco said.

Harry giggled and said, "Welcome to my world, darling."

Draco chuckled at that as he recalled when Harry told him about her weird muggle relatives. Then he said, "Does seem that our worlds collide more since we started courting each other; doesn't it, love?"

"It does, Draco. I haven't heard from my muggle relatives in a long time that I don't know if they are still living or if they've passed on." Harry said.

"I'm sure the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix would let you know, Harry." Draco said.

"Maybe." Harry said doubtfully.

Draco sighed because he knew that Harry was skeptical about the whereabouts of her muggle relatives.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said.

"Would you like to move in with me, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked for a few minutes to process what Harry was asking him; because he hadn't expected Harry to ask him to move into Grimmauld Place with her.

Harry was nervous because Draco was being really quiet and she knew that he was thinking it over, but she figured that he would probably say yes or no.

Draco looked at her for moment and noticed that she had been nervous to ask him such a thing. Then he asked her, "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry faced Draco and said, "Yes, I'm sure, Draco. Because I would like for you to live here as well since it's also considered your mother's childhood home."

"Then I would be honored to live with you, love in my mother's childhood home. However..." Draco said trailing off.

"However? What Draco?" Harry asked concerned.

Draco walked over to Harry and escorted her to a chair to let her sit down. He was nervous for about what he was going to ask her as he knelt down in front of her.

Harry watched what Draco was doing and realized immediately what he was getting ready to do because she had watched so many romantic movies as well as read romantic novels; while she had attended a two different muggle universities after the battle of Hogwarts to study Interior Design as well as Fashion Design; it was mostly interior design.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Harry, when we first met I was a stupid little prick thinking that I was better than eveyone else. Plus, I was being a prick to you at Hogwarts as well until the last of of our first year. You told me that you had been aware of my feelings towards you and offered to give us even though we had to put everything into make the others believe that we hated each other. As each year at Hogwarts passed I learned more about you and you learned more about me. Our love grew strong and in our third year I was surprised when you told me that Sirius Black was your Godfather and that he was innocent of the crimes that he was accused of and that the real culprit was a man named Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord. I was shocked by the information that you had given me. By the time that our 6th year rolled around; I had told Professor Snape of our secret relationship since he was my Godfather. He seemed shocked to that and immediately took me to Dumbledore. When I did I secretly swore to the members of the Order that I would do anything to protect you."

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears as she was hearing what Draco was saying to her; so she remained quiet as he continued. (FYI: Kreacher is listening to the whole conversation from the kitchen.)

"However, I can never forget that look on your face when you casted that one spell that had me lying there in the bathroom floor. You were scared and I could see it. That was in our 6th year and I knew that I had to let you go in order to keep you safe. But in our 7th year; I was shocked to see you caught by the snatchers and brought before me in my family home. I was terrified that I lied to my Aunt Bellarix in order to keep you safe as possible and to still keep our romantic relationship a secret. I was actually happy that Dobby got you out of there. Then when the battle of Hogwarts was getting close to an end after you saved me when the Room of Requirement went a flame. I was terrified when I heard the Dark Lord calling you out; I wasn't sure what to do because I was scared of losing you. However, when you were dead or at least everyone including me thought you were dead..." Draco trailed off again.

Harry noticed that Draco was beginning to cry and knew right away what he was thinking because she had felt that way when she had casted that damn Sectumsempra Spell from the Half-Blood Prince's well Professor Snape's old potions school book on Draco and she was reminded of it every day because of the scars that it left when Draco would take off his shirt in front of muggles when he was outside apartment.

_She (Harry) recalled: _

_When a muggle woman had asked him about the scars and Draco had said to the woman, "These scars are a reminder to me that I would do anything to protect the one I love."_

_It had brought tears to her eyes when he told the muggle woman that; but it had surprised her when the muggle woman said,"The young woman must be lucky to have a gentleman like you as her boyfriend because young men today aren't that chivalrous anymore."_

_Draco had laughed and said, "Yes, she is lucky but it still gives her nightmares at the thought that she almost lost me. But, I would do it a hundred times over because I truly love her."_

_Then she had broken down crying in front of the muggle woman after hearing Draco say that._

_The muggle woman watched as Draco approached the young woman that was crying and wrapped his arms around her as well as kissing her forehead. Then the muggle woman asked Draco, "Is this your girlfriend, Dr. Malfoy?"_

_Draco just nodded then said, "Harriet Jayme Potter, Mrs. Tompkins."_

_Mrs. Tompkins looked at her and said, "You're a lucky young lady, Ms. Potter. Dr. Malfoy is one of the best chivalrous young men that became a wonderful doctor."_

_"Thanks, Mrs. Tompkins. Draco has always had my heart when we were in school together; we both didn't realize it until the end of the first school year." Harry had said._

_"School sweethearts! Well that is something and it's almost like the two of you were destined for each other." said._

Harry was brought back from her thoughts when Draco held a small box and said finally cutting to the chase, "Harriet Jayme Potter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Harry was stunned that Draco had been trying to and did propose to her of all people. Then she smiled at Draco and said, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Draco."

Draco placed the ring on Harry's ring finger on the left hand and smiled at his fiance. He watched as Harry took in the details of the ring and was amazed by it. From what Harry could tell in the detailing of the ring was the it was a snitch with beautiful wings and on the upper part of the snitch was the colors of Gryffindor were a ruby as well as a yellow gemstone and on the bottom of the snitch was were and emerald as well as a diamond to represent the colors of Slytherin.

"It's beautiful, Draco." Harry said kissing him.

Draco chuckles breaking the kiss and said, "I'm glad you like it, Harry. Shall we sit at the table and eat because I'm pretty sure Kreacher wants to bring the food out to us."

Harry nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Thus far that has happened:_

_Harry was brought back from her thoughts when Draco held a small box and said finally cutting to the chase, "Harriet Jayme Potter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Harry was stunned that Draco had been trying to and did propose to her of all people. Then she smiled at Draco and said, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Draco."_

_Draco placed the ring on Harry's ring finger on the left hand and smiled at his fiance. He watched as Harry took in the details of the ring and was amazed by it. From what Harry could tell in the detailing of the ring was the it was a snitch with beautiful wings and on the upper part of the snitch was the colors of Gryffindor were a ruby as well as a yellow gemstone and on the bottom of the snitch was were and emerald as well as a diamond to represent the colors of Slytherin._

_"It's beautiful, Draco." Harry said kissing him._

_Draco chuckles breaking the kiss and said, "I'm glad you like it, Harry. Shall we sit at the table and eat because I'm pretty sure Kreacher wants to bring the food out to us."_

_Harry nodded._

Draco pulled out Harry's chair out for her so she could sit at the table.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry said as Draco scooted her chair up.

"You're welcome, love." Draco said as he went to his seat.

They were sitting at the table talking about their upcoming future now that they were engaged. Draco even mentioned that if they asked her to take in Teddy Lupin that he would help her and she told him that she had fixed up a few the rooms and turned two of the rooms into offices/studies and the three other rooms into kids' bedrooms just to be on the safe side.

Kreacher brought their dinner to them then went back to get their drinks.

Suddenly, an owl swooped in and dropped a piece of parchment that surprised both Harry and Draco and it was from the Ministry of Magic that delt with children whose parents were killed or were abandoned by their parents. Immediately,Harry's heart sank as she thought something horrible has happened.

"Open it, Harry." Draco said.

Harry opened the letter and read it loud enough for Draco to hear:

_Dear Ms. Harriet Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that even though you are the Godmother of Teddy Lupin; you're not able to take care of him since you're not married. Unless, by some miracle you are engaged to be married then we shall see you're fit to take care of Teddy Lupin._

_Sincerely,_

_Zander Zillius_

Draco was upset that this department of Ministry of Magic was going to deny Teddy to be with his Godmother of all people and said, "I glad I proposed to you tonight then because Teddy obviously needs you in his life."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "You know what this means don't you, Draco?"

"I'm afraid I do, Harry." Draco said.

Kreacher came back with drinks and he noticed that Mistress Potter and Master Malfoy weren't exactly happy.

"Kreacher, after we finish our dinner and clean everything up. I want you to go fetch Mrs. Weasley along with Bill Weasley and his wife as well as a few others. Then go get Draco's mother, Narcissa. They have to be here for what Draco and I are about to do." Harry said.

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher said then with a pop he was gone.

Draco could tell that Harry was upset and when he suggested, "Harry, I know that you may be against this but we will probably need Rita Skeeter's help in surprising the Wizarding Community with our engagement announcement."

Harry sighed and said, "Your right, besides, Rita can't write lies anymore or she'll meet a very upset Hermione; but she'll also have to deal with a very pissed off Slytherin named Dr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco chuckled at that and said, "That's true."

Harry giggled.

Within minutes, the selected few were arriving after Harry and Draco had cleaned up their dinner date then went to change into some clothes that Harry had designed herself. The selected few wondered what they were doing at Grimmauld Place; but they noticed that it looked completely different than it did before the war.

"Why were we asked to come here?" George Weasley asked.

"There has to be a reason." Arthur Weasley said.

"Blimey, Rita Skeeter's here!" George said looking at the woman sitting in a comfortable chair.

Molly and Ginny were surprised to see her as well along with the others.

"She's not the only one that's here." Bill said pointing to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Why are we here, though?" Ginny questioned.

"Kreacher said that it was blody important." George said.

"It is important, Mr. Weasley." A male voice said.

Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy and Harriet Potter standing side by side.

"Draco? Harry?" Narcissa questioned.

Rita was actually speechless at seeing the Girl-Who-Lived and a former Death Eater standing beside each other.

Luna and Neville were surprised to see them together as well. Luna smiled and said, "Congratulations, Harry and Draco."

Everyone heard what Luna said and was shocked.

"Harry, dear, you're not pregnant are you?" Molly asked curiously.

"No, I'm not pregnant, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Then what's going on,' Arry?" Fleur asked.

Both Draco and Harry looked at each other with a smile on their face. Then Draco said, "Harry and I are engaged!"

Everyone was now speechless at that announcement.

Rita smiled because this was going to be big news to the Wizarding World. As if reading Rita Skeeter's thoughts, Harry said, "Rita, you'll write down what Draco and I say and no exaggerations; is that clear or did you forget what happened after the TriWizard Tournament?"

Rita remembered and nodded and so she began writing the article as she listened to what Draco and Harry told her with the testimonies of some of the Order of the Phoenix to back it up. Rita was amazed at how romantic the story was and she loved it. She loved it so much that she wanted to cry once she had finished writing it. The only thing that she told Harry and Draco was that it was going to be news as well as gossip. Then Rita left because she wanted this story to be front page on the Daily Prophet.

Everyone congratulated Draco and Harry on their engagement; but Harry and Draco wondered how Hermione and Ron Weasley were going to take the news when they saw the front page of the Daily Prophet the next morning.

"It's hard to believe that Harriet is going to be my future daughter-in-law." Narcissa said finally after Rita had left the place and listening to everything that had been said.

Harriet talked with the women while Draco took Arthur Weasley aside for a moment and asked quietly, " Mr. Weasley, do you know anything about Harry's muggle relatives?"

"Why do you want to know, Draco?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, I think Harry would like to visit them and talk with told me in her 7th year that her Aunt Petunia was regretting her actions towards her in a way. I think she wants to let them know that she's okay." Draco said.

Arthur Weasley sighed and said,"Here's the address that we had moved them to for their protection, Draco." handing Draco a piece of parchment.

Draco read:

_312 Queens Cross, London_

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." Draco said.

Arthur just nodded but said, "Her Uncle Vernon has just recently passed away. So her cousin, Dudley along with his wife and children live with Petunia to help her."

Draco nodded in understanding.

Arthur and Draco returned to the foyer where the others were talking.

Harry looked up at Draco from where she was sitting and smiling at him. He returned her smile as well.

"Harry, where did you and Draco get those clothes?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Everyone was thinking the same thing as well.

"I designed them myself." Harry said.

Everyone gasped in shock to hear that.

Draco chuckles and said, "After Hogwarts, Harry attended two muggle universities for interior design and fashion design for witches, wizards, and muggles."

"How can you do that, Harry?" George asked curiously.

"My business is here at Grimmauld Place but muggles can find me online." Harry said.

"Online?" Arthur questioned.

"Come on, dad! Hermione explained it already to all of us." Ginny said.

Both Draco and Harry chuckled at that because they can picture Hermione explaining well giving a lecture on how muggles use a computer. However, Harry had taught Draco a lot of muggle things when they had been secretly dating each other and Draco decided that he would give time to Harry before they decided to do anything sexual; however, he remembered that Harry had said not until he put a ring on her finger which he did tonight and smiled.

Harry noticed the smile that Draco was giving suddenly and realized what he was thinking immediately and said quietly to him, "Go to a door marked 'Adults Only' and enter the code: dragon's silver den ."

Draco blinked and gave her a look that said, 'You can't be serious?"

"Just go and see it." Harry said quietly.

Draco was curious; so he went upstairs to check it out.

"Where's Draco going?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I asked him to see a room in the house because I ended up doing interior design for the strangest nightclub in the Muggle World, Narcissa. The nightclub owners loved the job that I did that they gave me a few things." Harry said.

The next thing that everyone heard was, "OH MY MERLIN, HARRIET!"

Harry knew that Draco was in shock from seeing the room and knew that it was filled with all his sexual fantasy things that he wanted to do with her that he told her in their 6th year when they had secretly met each other before the Sectumsempra Spell incident. Now, he had the means to do it with and she knew that even on their wedding night that they would probably be spending a lot of time in there. However, he would probably want to try it out once everyone left their house.

"Blimey, what's got Draco shocked?" George asked as he saw Draco return coming down the stairs.

"I don't know but he looks awful happy." Bill said.

"What's up there, 'Arriet?" Fleur asked.

"A special room that I designed with the gifts that the nightclub owners had given me. And no, George, you can't go and see it because it's Draco's special room aside from his study that he'll have here." Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Molly asked.

"Well, I asked Draco if he'd like to move in with me before he proposed to me." Harry said.

"Well that's romantic." Neville said.

"It is, Mr. Longbottom. Although, a lot has changed over the years." Draco stated.

"That's true." Neville agreed, "Considering, I'm a Professor at Hogwarts now."

"That's awsome, Neville." Draco and Harry said together.

"I think that Draco and Harry want to be left alone now that they shared their happy news with all of us." Luna said.

"We only shared it with selected few for now." Draco said.

"That's true, but it will probably be shared with the whole Wizarding World in the morning." Ginny said.

George chuckled and said, "I bloody can't wait to see Ron's and Hermione's faces when they see Daily Prophet in the morning because they'll be off work."

Both Harry and Draco were very solomon at the moment.

"What's wrong, 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"Well, before all got here, child services of the Ministry of Magic contacted Harry after I had proposed to her saying that Harry shouldn't have custody of Teddy Lupin when she's his Godmother." Draco said.

Narcissa gasped as well as the others.

"Harry was named guardian if anything happened to Ted and his wife after Remus and his wife were killed." Arthur said.

"They said that I was single and couldn't keep up with Teddy's needs. They well Mr. Zillius that I wasn't fit to be his caregiver unless I was engaged to be married." Harry said trying to hold back the tears.

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "That's mainly the reason that we've finally decided to reveal our secret relationship and why we needed you all here including Rita Skeeter."

"Draco, are you and Harry going to be Animagi if Teddy is capable of becoming a werewolf?" Neville asked curiously.

"Funny you should mention that, Neville. We will plan on it because Harry's father as well her Godfather became Animagi to help Lupin when was transforming into a werewolf; so we plan to do the same." Draco said.

"What animals will you chose?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I chose a ferret." Draco said.

Harry's face turned beet red as she remembered the Mad-Eye Moody impostor turning Draco into a white ferret and he had climbed inside her robes to get away from him in their 4th year.

Bill noticed Harry blushing at that Draco's Animagus was going to be a ferret and asked, "Harry, why are you blushing?"

Then it hit George dead on and said, "Draco climbed up your robes to get away from the impostor, didn't he?"

Harry just nodded.

Draco now sported a blush because he remembered that Harry had been wearing red panties that day.

Narcissa saw Draco sporting a blush and said, "Draco, you didn't climb inside her robes, did you?"

Now, both Draco and Harry were turning beetroot red with a blush.

Narcissa was shocked as well as everyone else.

Finally, Harry said in Draco's defense, "He was trying to get away from the Mad-Eye Moody impostor and technically I was the only one near by. I have admit that while Draco was a handsome/cute white ferret; I was shocked that he had turned Draco into a ferret. Draco and I kept our relationship a secret for so long during the school years that I knew he was panicking from being turned into ferret but we were keeping up the act that we didn't like each other when in secret we really did like/love each other. Trust me, when I say that it was hard sometimes."

Draco blushed at Harry calling him a handsome white ferret.

Luna noticed that despite wanting to be alone; Harry and Draco were still talking with everyone. Then Kreacher returned with drinks for everyone while they were talking.

"Harry, you haven't said what Animagus you'll be should Teddy change to his werewolf form?" Arthur said.

Harry closed her eyes for a moment to think of the animal she would become. Everyone gasped as they watched Harry change in front of their eyes. Draco was amazed at how beautiful she looked in her Animagus form. It was a beautiful black wolf with green eyes with silver ring like markings around her eyes to indicate that she was wearing glasses.

"Something tells me that Harry had been thinking a lot on this." Ginny said.

"Harry, you look absolutely beautiful." Draco said.

The black wolf looked at Draco. Draco got down on his knees to take a look and was shocked when Harry licked his face as a way to say thanks. Then she closed her eyes again and was back in her witch form.

Draco could only smile at Harry.

They all continued to talk for a bit then their guests had to go home and go to bed.

Once everyone left; Draco and Harry helped Kreacher out with cleaning but Kreacher told them to go sleep and he would handle everything. They said their goodnights to Kreacher and made their way to the room that she had designed for Draco to live out his sexual fantasies with her. Draco entered the code and they both entered the room.

...In Draco's Sexual Fantasies Room...

Once they were inside and Draco shut the door; he looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco and saw the love, the lust, and the sexual tension.

"Well, do you really want to try it out before bed?" Harry asked curiously.

"I do well at least 30 minutes of it because I have to be at work tomorrow." Draco said.

"Okay, we chose your sexual fantasy for tonight then." Harry suggested.

"How about this one, love?" Draco said pointing to the picture.

Harry looked at the picture and recognized it as it was from the manga called the 'Finder Series' which was Yaoi. Then she looked at Draco and said, "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded.

Harry was about to tell the room to transform into the first sexual contact from scene in the picture; when Draco asked, "What kind of muggle nightclub did you do an interior design for?"

"A sexual fantasy nightclub to be exact which shocked the hell out of me really." Harry said.

Before Draco could ask anymore questions; the room changed into the room from the picture and it reminded Draco of the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts. He was shocked to see the clothes he was in as well as the props that he was going to be using for this fantasy. He recalled this scene because he had wanted to what Harry had been watching and it was what muggles called Anime but this Anime was male on male. He had wondered why Harry had been watching it then he wrote something on a piece of paper.

Then he turned and saw that Harry was just like the character named Akihito Takaba when he had his first sexual encounter with Asami Ryuichi. He smiled because he had really wanted to try something like this with Harry after he had seen it.

Draco took the cup of water and poured it over the top of Harry's head.

Harry moaned as she came around and then looked at Draco and saw how handsome he looked dressed like the head of Yakuza in the manga. She watched Draco as he was acting the part really well; which surprised her. He was copying everything down to a tee especially entering her womanhood while she was bounded like she was and she had to admit that that had felt really good. Then Draco whispered in her ear, "I have done it the way in that manga but now I'm adding some of my own touches while I have you like this, Harriet."

That shivers of pleasure down her spine because Draco had used a very sexual seductive tone in his voice. She gasped as Draco was rubbing cold ice cubes around her nipples and told her to ride him while she was sitting up in her bondage. Harry complied and did as Draco asked. Her body was becoming sensitive to his touch and his touch alone. As she was riding him, Draco was thrusting up in her as well; but still had the ice cubes. He rubbed her nipples again with one of the ice cubes then placed one near clit which caused her to gasp. Finally, he unbound her and laid her down then got down to business of the sexual kind with Harry. They switched into several different positions to let each other feel the absolute pleasure of each other that it was time to clean off after the biggest sexual climax yet. Then they went to take a shower together, but Harry's legs felt like jelly after doing all that. So, Draco scooped Harry up bridal-style and carried her to the shower where Draco decided that they might as well do more round while they were in the shower.

After, they showered and dried off. Draco magically dressed them in their clothes for the night and carried Harry bridal-style to the master bedroom.

"Who knew that we had carried that much sexual tension all those years?" Harry said sleepily.

"That's true, love. We've released it and we can get some sleep." Draco said.

They reached the bedroom and Draco laid Harry down first then he climbed into bed with her and they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

~The Next Morning~

Draco woke up and smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and was surprised to see Harry already dressed and sitting at the table. He sat down at the table and said, " Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Draco." Harry said.

Kreacher used his house-elf magic to bring them their breakfast. Just as they were getting ready to eat; owls started pouring in with congratulations on their engagement as well as questions about why they had kept their relationship a secret for so long as well as shock that Rita Skeeter had written the truth because they explained that they had tested the article to see if it was fake.

"Wow! I didn't think that we would get responses like this." Draco said.

"I didn't think that we would either, but look someone wants to turn our story into a romance novel for witches, wizards, and muggles alike." Harry said handing the letter to Draco.

Draco took the piece of parchment from Harry and read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter,_

_The article that was written by Ms. Rita Skeeter was beautiful that I tested the article to see it was true. When the result from casting a truthful spell to see if it was the truth; I was amazed that the article was true and with your and your fiance's permission I would love to turn your story into a romance novel. The title of the novel would be 'True Love: A Secret Relationship of Love'; if the two of don't like the title please Owl me and tell me. Thanks so much._

_Lila Lilt_

"Well that's nice." Draco said.

"It is. I wonder if Ron and Hermione have seen the Daily Prophet yet?" Harry questioned.

"Who knows? But I think that they'll be shocked." Draco said.

Harry nodded in agreement as she began to eat breakfast and Draco followed suit.

...At the Ministry of Magic...

Ron was in his office in the Auora Department when a fellow Auora came in and said, "This is such big news!"

"What's big news?" Ron asked.

"You mean that you didn't know, sir and you're one of her best friends?" The Auora asked curiously.

"What are you talking about, Aurora Flanery?" Ron questioned.

Flanery handed his copy of the Daily Prophet to Ron and read the headline:

_**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ENGAGED TO HARRIET JAYME POTTER**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy announced his engagement to Harriet Jayme Potter last night to a selected few and to myself. It was a shock as they sat down and talked with me about how they had been in a secret relationship all through their years at Hogwarts. To say that I was to hear that Draco Malfoy joined the Dark Lord's forces in order to keep the woman that he loved safe sounds like a fairytale. He said that their relationship started at the end of their first year at Hogwarts._

Ron kept reading the article to himself now then he finished reading it; he turned to Flanery and said, "This article is a fake!"

"Sir, we tested the article at least 200 times to if it was fake and it lit up blue meaning that it's true." Flanery said.

"That's impossible!" Ron said.

"Wow, to know she kept this a secret for so long and not telling you, sir; she must've had her reasons." Flanery said.

Ron growled upset when Hermione came bursting in and said, "RON, HAVE YOU SEEN THE FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET?!"

"Yes, I have, Hermione." Ron stated.

Flanery was surprised because Ms. Potter had kept it from both of her friends. He had a feeling that she may have had a reason to keep her relationship a secret or she wasn't sure how to tell her two friends that she was dating Draco Malfoy.

"He's a bloody Death Eater and a Syltherin, 'Mione!" Ron said.

"I know that, Ron but if this article is telling the truth then we need to find out why she wouldn't tell us." Hermione said.

"May I take a wild guess?" Flanery suggested.

"Why not, Flanery?" Ron said.

"Well, could it because you would react like you did just now or that she was afraid that her two friends wouldn't be happy for her at finding love regardless of what the guy had done." Flanery said, "I mean just think about how she must've felt when the two of you got together."

Suddenly, another Auora entered the room and said, Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are here at the Ministry and Ron's dad is with them along with several others and they are going to see Zillius!"

Ron and Hermione blinked in confusion at hearing that.

"Why are they going to see Zillius?" Flanery asked curiously.

"He has Teddy Lupin in custody and refuses to let Harriet which is Teddy's Godmother have him as she is rightful guardian. He made a stupid comment that she had to be married/engaged to have custody of Teddy. Not only that but some of the Ministry Departments are willing standing behind them and that includes St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries." The Auora said.

Ron and Hermione were shocked to learn that Draco and Harry had Arthur Weasley with them.

"Well, I heard that Zillius said that Ms. Potter wasn't fit to be the guardian of Teddy unless she was engaged to be married and the letter was sent right after or before Draco proposed to her."The Auora said.

Then they heard, "COME OUT, ZILLIUS AND FACE THE WOMAN WHO SAVED THE WIZARDING WORLD AS WELL AS THE MUGGLE WORLD; WHO INSULATED PERSONALLY!"

"Sounds like Draco is pissed." Flanery said.

"I would be to if my future wife was insulted right after or before I proposed to her." The Auora said.

"Geez, Auora Thompson and here I thought you loved me." Flanery joked.

"I do love you, Flanery but as a brother. Nothing else." Auora Thompson said.

Ron was finally aggravated and said, "Draco Malfoy is nothing more than a Death Eater and lying git."

Flanery and Thompson saw Harry standing there and saw that she was having an anxiety attack as well as a panic attack and tears were starting to fall at that moment then the saw Draco at Harry's side and he was upset. Draco looked at Flanery and Thompson asked them to help Harry go get Teddy's things and tell Arthur Weasley what has happened. They did as Draco asked.

Hermione and Ron were still talking when they heard, "I warned you, Ronald Weasley! You didn't heed that warning!"

They both looked to see Draco standing there and he was furious with them both.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I surprised that the two of didn't realize that Harry was standing right there in the doorway and heard everything. In fact, we weren't only coming for Teddy today but Harry was also coming to tell well more explain our relationship to you." Draco said.

"What do you mean that warned, Ron as in threatened him?" Hermione questioned.

"No, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. I warned him that after the war, Harry was suffering from anxiety attacks as well as panic attacks and certain things or certain words would probably trigger them. Now, I have no idea what Harry will do but whatever she does the consequences will probably be dramatic in some way." Draco said as he turned to leave.

Arthur entered as Draco left and looked very disappointed in both of them. Then Flanery and Thompson came back; they saw Draco pissed off and wondered what had happened.

"Ron, Draco works as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital and at a Muggle Hospital that he's called Dr. Malfoy." Arthur said.

"Mr. Weasley?" Flanery said.

"What is it, Flanery?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Ms. Potter was hyperventilating and crying at the same time." Flanery said.

Hermione and Ron were shocked to hear that.

"Where's Harry now?" Arthur asked.

"Draco took her and Teddy home or to go visit someone." Thompson said.

Arthur smiled because he knew where Draco was taking them. Then turned to Ron and said, "You and Hermione will come to the Burrow tonight!"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

...Somewhere on Queens Cross...

"Draco, where are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Here we are number 312." Draco said as he was walking up to the door.

"What's going on, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Just knock, Harriet." Draco said.

Harriet sighed and knocked on the door. Then she looked at fiance and Teddy then the door opened and a young gentleman appeared and said in a stunned voice, "Harriet?!"

Harry turned and she couldn't believe it. It was her cousin, Dudley Dursley.

"Harriet, why don't you come in?" Dudley said.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned.

"Yes and who is the gentleman with you as well as this little boy?" Dudley asked.

"This Draco Malfoy, my fiancee and this is Teddy Lupin, my Godson." Harry said.

"Well come in, all three of you." Dudley said.

Harry, Draco, and Teddy entered the house and was amazed at muggle looking the house was.

Suddenly, a woman with a little girl and a little boy followed by an elderly woman.

"Dudley, who are these people?" The woman asked.

Before Dudley could answer, he heard his mother say, "Harriet Jayme Potter?!"

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Who's this gentleman with you and the young child as well?" Petunia asked.

"This is my fiancee, Draco Malfoy and my Godson, Teddy Lupin." Harry said.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Dursley." Draco said shaking her hand.

The woman standing by Dudley was in shock and said, "Dudley, you didn't tell me that your cousin knew Dr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Actually, Harriet and I are engaged actually." Draco said.

"What?!" The woman said in shocked.

"Harriet, this is my wife, Melody." Dudley said.

"Nice to meet you, Melody." Harriet said.

"Nice to meet you too, Harriet." Melody said.

"Who's the little boy?" Melody asked.

"This is Teddy Lupin, he's my Godson." Harriet said.

"Harriet, you look like you've been crying." Petunia said.

"Harriet has had anxiety and panic attacks after ..." Draco trailed off.

Petunia and Dudley realized that Draco was a wizard and understood what he was trying to say.

"Why are you being secretive?" Melody questioned.

Finally, Dudley said, " My family has a huge secret, Melody."

"What kind of secret?" Melody said.

"What if I told you that my cousin was a witch that saved the wizarding world as well as our world by defeating an Evil Dark Wizard." Dudley said.

"I'd say you're crazy but it's also kind of cool that our family has a secret like that and that it should remain a secret." Melody said.

"We agree with mommy, daddy." Little girl and the little boy said in unison.

So, they continued to talk and catch up with each other for a few hours and then it was time for Harriet, Draco, and Teddy to go home. They said goodbye and toldthem that they would keep in contact.

...Back At Grimmauld Place...

Harry and Draco showed Teddy his bedroom that we be having while he was living with them. He was amazed at how wonderful the room was and noticed that there was another door. He looked at Harry and Draco for an explanation.

"It's your special room in case you start changing into a werewolf. Draco and I will also change into our Animagus form in order to be with you if you want us to." Harry explained.

"Harriet thought it would be the best thing to do for you so you won't feel like you're lonely." Draco said.

Teddy opened the other door to the other room and saw how huge it was. He turned to Harry and Draco who were now standing beside him and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Teddy." Harry said.

Teddy hugged them both to let them know that he was very happy being here with them. Harry and Draco returned Teddy's hug.

"I know that you're my Godmother, Harry and that will make Draco my Godfather because he's going to marry you. Would the two mind if I call you, Aunt Harriet and Uncle Draco?" Teddy said.

"If you feel comfortable with calling us that then we are okay with that." Harry said.

"Thanks." Teddy said.

"Anything for you, Teddy." Draco said smiling.

Draco, Teddy, and Harry continued talking as well as showing Teddy the rest of the house; so he would know where everything was just in case Kreacher or they were busy.

"Aunt Harriet?" Teddy said.

"Hm?' Harry said.

"Does Uncle Draco work with muggle children as well as magical children?" Teddy asked curiously.

"He does. I guess the reason that your asking is because of what Dudley's wife said when we paid them a surprising visit." Harry said.

Teddy nodded.

"Aunt Harriet was the one that taught me a lot about muggle things besides of what I heard from another muggleborn witch." Draco said.

They continued their conversation while they were setting the table and helping Kreacher in the kitchen sometimes until he ran them out.

...At the Burrow...

All the Weasleys were there to discuss Ron's and Hermione's behavior towards Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potter's engagement as well as them revealing their secret relationship finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Thus far:_

_Draco, Teddy, and Harry continued talking as well as showing Teddy the rest of the house; so he would know where everything was just in case Kreacher or they were busy._

_"Aunt Harriet?" Teddy said._

_"Hm?' Harry said._

_"Does Uncle Draco work with muggle children as well as magical children?" Teddy asked curiously._

_"He does. I guess the reason that your asking is because of what Dudley's wife said when we paid them a surprising visit." Harry said._

_Teddy nodded._

_"Aunt Harriet was the one that taught me a lot about muggle things besides of what I heard from another muggleborn witch." Draco said._

_They continued their conversation while they were setting the table and helping Kreacher in the kitchen sometimes until he ran them out._

_...At the Burrow..._

_All the Weasleys were there to discuss Ron's and Hermione's behavior towards Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potter's engagement as well as them revealing their secret relationship finally._

"Arthur, what's going on?" Molly asked noticing that Ron and Hermione were holding their heads in shame.

"Ron had been warned by Draco about Harry's anxiety attacks as well as her panic attacks." Arthur said.

Molly gave Arthur a questionable look.

Arthur sighed and said, "Harry and Draco came to the Ministry today to talk with Zillius in order to get custody of Teddy Lupin. Well, Harry decided to pay a visit to Ron to explain her's and Draco's relationship; however, Harry heard everything that Ron said. Then Flanery and Thompson went to help Harry while Draco blew up at Ron and Hermione."

"What did Draco say?" Molly asked.

"He merely told Ron that he had warned him and that was said either before or after Flanery returned and said that Harry was crying as well as hyperventilating. Draco told Ron that he wasn't sure what Harry will do but told Ron that whatever she decided the consequences will be because of Ron's and Hermione's behavior." Arthur said.

They continued talking and scolding Ron and Hermione in front of their children; which their children found it amusing that their parents were getting scolded by their grandparents.

"Dad, we didn't know that Harry was even there at the doorway to my office." Ron said.

"Did Draco every tell you what the consequences were?" Molly asked.

"No, he didn't because he didn't say. All he said was that he had warned Ron." Hermione said.

"Well, did he tell you that there could consequences that he wasn't sure of?" George asked.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Then you should've listen to him, Ron. After all he is a healer/doctor now and from what I see is that he really cares for Harry and Teddy." Arthur said.

"Blimey, you should've heard him tell off Zillius for what he had said." Percy said.

Arthur chuckled as he recalled the event and said, "It was definitely one of those muggle expressions that fitted the situation, this morning."

Suddenly, an owl swooped in with a letter and dropped the letter in front of Arthur Weasley.

Arthur opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Harriet and I wish to thank you for the support this morning. Teddy is actually enjoying it here since we showed him around Grimmauld Place; after we made a quick visit to Harriet's muggle relatives. They were relieved to see her all this time which surprised Harriet. If you're wondering how Harriet is doing after what happened with Ron and Hermione; she's okay for now. I had managed to get her to calm down before we went and visited her relatives. However, her Aunt Petunia noticed that she had been crying. So, we had to end up telling her everything. Mrs. Dursley and her remaining family agreed to keep our world a secret which surprised me and Harriet._

_Also, Mrs. Dursley wanted to say thank you to you and Molly for taking care of Harriet when she was at Hogwarts as well as over the Summer when she had left Private Drive. She also regrets for the way, she treated Harriet and Harriet forgave her by telling her that she had been showing that she had cared about her in her own way and that her mother, Lilly would've understood._

_Anyway, I have Harry resting for right now. However, she may be considering on doing something where Ron had opened his mouth, but I'm not sure what it will be. For all I know, she may decide to forget their friendship that they had at Hogwarts. I'm not really sure though, but I will try to give you an update if I can. As for wedding plans, it's hard to say if Harriet would want a simple wedding or a grand wedding at the moment._

_Sincerely,_

_Draconius Malfoy_

_P.s._

_Since this morning, I'm on a two week vacation from both hospitals in order to spend time with Harriet and Teddy. Also, Teddy wanted to call us Aunt and Uncle even though Harriet is Godmother and he said that I would be his Godfather since I'm marrying his Godmother. I have to admit that the kid is pretty smart for his age. He told us that his grandparents on his mother's side taught him quite a bit of muggle things as well as wizard things while they could._

All the Weasleys were stunned that Draco had Harry resting, but they sort of understood it in a way. However, Ron and Hermione were shocked that Harriet may want to forget that they were ever friends because of their actions.

"It must've been hard on Draco to write this letter." Arthur said.

"Grandpa, do you think that Ms. Potter would actually forget that our parents were her friends?" Rose asked curiously.

Arthur looked at his granddaughter and said, "I don't know."

~Back at Grimmauld Place~

Draco made his way to the kitchen in order to see what Kreacher was doing. When he entered the kitchen; he saw that Kreacher was making snacks for the three of them.

"Master Malfoy?" Kreacher said.

"Sorry, Kreacher. I'm worried about Harriet because I don't know what she plans to do." Draco said.

Kreacher understood that his mistress's two friends had upset her pretty bad. He also knew that his mistress, his soon-to-be master and the new young master needed some time together. Then he said, "Tis ashame that Mistress Potter's friends can't be happy for her; the way, she was happy for them when they found love. Mistress Potter was always greatful for Master Draco Malfoy; even though you two had to pretend to hate each other after your first year at Hogwarts."

Draco smiled as he recalled that day.

_^Draco's flash back^_

_Draco Malfoy had bumped into Harriet Potter on his way to the Great Hall. Harriet was happy but sad at the same time. He couldn't explain it but he cared for her, so he wanted see if she was okay. _

_"Harriet?" Draco said._

_Harriet looked up to see Draco and said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"_

_"Call me, Draco. I was wondering if you were okay." Draco had said._

_"Why would a Syltherin care about a Gryffindor?" Harriet questioned._

_"I guess you could say I fell in love with you when I first met you. I was brought up in a pureblood family and I really didn't know if I was crushing on you or if my feelings were real for you." Draco said._

_"So, all this time that you were acting like a prick to me?" Harriet questioned._

_"It was sorta of my way of flirting with until your friends butted in." Draco said._

_"To be honest, I didn't realize that you were flirting, Draco. I've never even had a boyfriend before. Even when I went to muggle schools and I'm not sure if wizards or witches call it dating." Harriet said._

_"We actually call it courting. Would you want to give it a trial basis?" Draco asked._

_Harriet was thinking for a moment and then asked, "Would mind if we decided to keep it a secret?"_

_"If that is what you wish, Harry. But may I ask why?" Draco said._

_"I may have fallen in love with you at first sight as the muggle expression goes. I know that this is probably a new experience for the both of us." Harriet said._

_"It is and I'll respect your decision, Harry." Draco said._

_"Draco, it's weird to know that everyone knew me; when I was unaware of the truth of what happened when I was just a year-old until Hagrid informed me." Harry said._

_Draco and Harry continued to talk with each other before heading to the Great Hall. Also, they had agreed to keep up the act that they hated each other so no one would catch on. Then they made their way to the Great Hall for the dinner and awarding of the House Cup; and Dumbledore awarding last minute house points allowing Gryffindor to win the House Cup for the first time._

_Then over the Summer Holidays they kept in contact with each other giving each other a nickname. His was Dragon or the Silver Dragon while her nickname was Lioness or the Golden Lioness._

_^End of Flash Back^_

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when Kreacher asked, "Sir, what do think Mistress Potter will do since her two friends automatically assumed the worst?"

Draco sighed and said, "I'm not sure at what she'll do, Kreacher."

...Upstairs in the Master Bedroom...

Harry was resting but working on some designs for what would be her wedding dress as well as Draco's tuxedo for their wedding when they decide to tie the knot. She closed her eyes for a few moments with tears in her eyes; then she heard, "Aunt Harry?"

Harry opened her eyes and turned to see Teddy then said closing her sketch book, "Yes, Teddy?"

"How are you going to deal with your two friends?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I wish that they would understand that just because some witches and wizards were raised that way doesn't that they are all like that." Harry said to Teddy.

"Did Uncle Draco worry about you a lot?" Teddy asked.

"He did and even more so when we went our separate ways in our 6th year at Hogwarts, but he would make sure that it was safe to contact me." Harry said trembling recalling the spell that had left scars on Draco's chest.

Teddy could see tears falling from Harry's eyes and realized that she was regretting something that happened during their 6th year at Hogwarts. He noticed that his Aunt Harry had closed her eyes again enjoying Teddy's hug.

At that moment, Draco walked in and saw Teddy hugging Harry. He knew that she was upset over something and he wondered what it was until he heard Teddy say, "Aunt Harry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you about your memories at Hogwarts."

Harry opened her eyes again and was still crying but said, "It's not your fault, Teddy. There are some memories that are painful for me at times. Especially an incident that happened in the Prefect's Bathroom with your Uncle Draco during our 6th year." Harry said trying to stifle her sobbing.

Draco recalled the incident:

_He was standing in front of the mirror knowing what he had to do. He had been surprised to see Harriet there and she had her wand in her hand. He knew that Harriet didn't know that he had decided to what Professor Snape was doing was being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix because he loved her so much. Then she had casted a spell and he heard Moaning Myrtle scream, "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!"_

_He had realized that he had been hit by a spell of sorts; he however, saw Harriet standing over him sobbing like she hated herself. He reached out to her with his hand which she had taken in her hand._

_"Harry?" Draco said._

_"Draco, why?" was all Harry could muster to say._

_He had smiled and had said, "Harriet Jayme Potter, regardless of what you have done to me; I still love you. Don't forget that."_

_Harriet had nodded but she was still crying._

_"Harriet, listen to me!" Draco said._

_Harry looked at him as he was talking to her and explaining everything to her for her to understand while he was in pain from the spell that she had casted. It had taken everything he had not to wince from the pain while talking to her._

_"Why would do something like that?" Harry had asked him._

_He had simply replied, "I believe the muggle expression goes, 'Love makes you do the craziest things.'; Harry, I love you and I'll protect you, no matter what. Now, go!"_

Draco came out of his memories and approached Harry and said, "Harry?"

Harry turned to see Draco smiling at her and said, "Yes, Draco?"

"I understand that feeling from our 6th year because I can never forget the look on your face nor can I forget the look on your face when the Room of Requirement was a blaze in our 7th year during the battle of Hogwarts and you came back for me and the others; while Ronald Weasley was upset with you for coming back to get us. However, I also can't forget seeing you laying in Hagrid's arms appearing as though you were dead. I thought I had lost you and swore to myself that I would never love another like had loved you. Then when you jumped up ready to fight Voldemort til the very end; I realized that something must've been going on that I hadn't realized. It wasn't until we arrived back at Malfoy Manor that my mother took me aside and said, "I that I had chosen well."

"I realized that somehow my mother knew that I had been in a secret relationship with you. She never told my father though." Draco said.

Harry was completely stunned to hear that Narcissa had figured it out and that she had understood the secrecy of their relationship with each other.

Teddy smiled at his godparents that he referred to as his aunt and uncle. He was amazed at how strong their love was for each other. He watched how Draco sat down on the bed and held Harry's hand then kissed it. He was witnessing at how much his Uncle Draco cared for his Aunt Harry and he secretly hoped that when he got older that he would find love like their's.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"Yes, love?" Draco said.

"I know that we need to start making wedding plans, but would you want a simple wedding or a grand wedding?" Harry asked Draco.

"Either one is fine with me, Harry. I have a feeling that my mother, Molly Weasley along with Ginny and Fleur will want to help you out with wedding details." Draco said.

Harry blinked and said, "Your mother, I can understand but who are the others who're referring to? I don't know any Ron Weasley or a Hermione Granger-Weasley that you spoke of earlier."

Draco and Teddy were stunned to ask who the Weasleys were. He wondered what had happened that Harry would suddenly forget the Weasleys and he wasn't the only one, Teddy was wondering the same thing as well.

"Harry, lay back for me and close your eyes again?" Draco asked in shock.

"Okay." Harry said doing exactly what Draco had asked her to do.

Draco immediately checked Harry's head for injuries and found none, he checked all of memories and was stunned to sense that some memories were locked away. He wondered if these were the memories that she had of her time with the Weasleys and if so; she had decided to lock them away for some reason. He didn't know why she had done this but he couldn't shake the feeling that it had to do with Ron and Hermione attitude towards him.

Draco looked at Teddy and said, "Teddy, I believe we've got our answer. I just need to let them know. Stay here with your aunt."

Teddy nodded and watched as Draco ran out of the Masterbedroom and went to his study to inform the Weasleys of what has happened.

...Back at the Burrow...

Arthur and Molly along with a few others finished scolding Ron and Hermione; when an owl dropped a something in front of Arthur. Arthur immediately opened and heard an angry voice that he recognized as Draco's, "RON AND HERMIONE, I HOPE THE TWO OF YOU ARE HAPPY! HARRIET NO LONGER REMEMBERS THE FRIENDSHIP THAT SHE HAD WITH THE TWO OF YOU! SHE HAS SOMEHOW LOCKED THEM AWAY ALONG WITH MEMORIES OF YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY, RONALD WEASLEY! I DID WARN YOU OF CONSEQUENCES, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT SHE WOULD DO THIS OF ALL THINGS! I DON'T KNOW IF SHE'LL EVER UNLOCK THOSE MEMORIES AGAIN! HOWEVER, YOU AND HERMIONE HAVE LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND, RON AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT; SO DON'T ASK!"

Arthur, Molly, and Ginny were shocked to hear that coming from Draco. Hermione and Ron were shocked as well.

Ginny began to cry because Harry had saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets and now, Harry doesn't remember her.

Then Arthur noticed that was a second letter and opened it and read:

_Dear Arthur and Molly Weasley,_

_I'm sorry that Harriet doesn't remember your kindness towards her. I really don't know the reason that she has decided to lock those memories away. In all my years, of studying to become a healer/doctor; I've never heard of anything like this and it stunned Teddy and myself that she has done this. I know that some of your family is hurting because of what Harriet has done and to be honest, I wasn't even aware that she was capable of doing something like this. I don't know if she'll ever open up those memories again or not. I did warn Ron that there was unforeseeable consequences; I didn't know that this could be one of them and I'm not sure when she did it either._

_Draco Malfoy_

Arthur and Molly were saddened to know that had forgotten everyone.

"That's a lie!" Ron said finally.

"Are you sure, Ron?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ron said.

"Surely, Harriet wouldn't really forget all of you?" Hermione questioned.

"Then why don't we go find out then." Molly said.

Arthur wrote to Draco informing him that they would come by for a visit because Hermione and Ron believed that he was lying to them. Then he sent the owl back with the response.

The owl took off and headed back to Grimmauld Place with Arthur Weasley's response to Draco's letter.

...Back at Grimmauld Place...

Draco was still in his study when Harry entered and said, "Draco?"

Draco turned to see Harry walking towards him and said, "Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry that I don't recall being friends with a Ronald Weasley and his wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley; even though, you told me that I was." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm not going to force you to remember them. I'm sure you have your reasons for locking those memories away; I just don't know why which is confusing." Draco said.

"Do you think that I could've done it for a reason?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe, love. However, I will not question your reasoning for it, Sweetheart." Draco said to Harry.

Suddenly, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Draco and he opened it and read it so Harry could hear it:

_Dear Draco,_

_We will be visiting you and Harry later this evening if that is okay; because Ron and Hermione don't believe that Harry has forgotten them or their friendship. Whatever, the reason that Harry has forgotten us along with Ron and Hermione; I will respect. I have to admit that Ginny didn't take it too well that Harry had forgotten her as well as the rest of us because of Ron and Hermione. I hope that Ron and Hermione will understand the consequences that you were referring to._

_Hopefully, Harry's memories come back all of us and may be this will teach Ron and Hermione to humble towards you and Harry as well as the romantic relationship that you and Harry have which is unique in its own way._

_Arthur Weasley_

Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment; then Teddy came in and said, "Aunt Harry? Uncle Draco? Are you ok?"

Draco and Harry turned to face Teddy and nodded.

"Great! Kreacher wants to know what to fix." Teddy said.

"Well, we're having guests this evening; so, have Kreacher fix something special." Draco suggested.

"Sure, Uncle Draco." Teddy said leaving them alone.

They watched as Teddy left to tell Kreacher that guests were coming to Grimmauld Place.

"Draco?"

Draco faced Harry who was smiling at him and said, "Yes, dear?"

"Did Hermione and Ron know that we were dating in school if I was friends with them, sweetie?" Harry said.

"No, because we had decided to keep our relationship a secret. However, when we started courting it was a trial basis and then by our 3rd year it progressed into a more suitable relationship even though we snuck around and I worried about constantly that they didn't understand. But we kept in contact with each other when we went our separate ways in our 6th year." Draco said.

"Draco, I love you; no matter what and nothing will change it. Regardless, if our relationship was a secret and if Ron as well as Hermione were my friends; they should look beyond the pureblood attitude that you had. You were raised in thinking that pureblood wizards and witches were better in others; but you didn't believe it for one second because you managed fall in love with a muggleborn; who was prophesied to take on Lord Voldermort well Dark Lord with no clue that she was that she was famous. Yet, she was completely clueless of the wizarding world that she was suppose to live in but was sent to live with her only living relatives that happened to be muggles." Harry said.

Draco was stunned by what Harry was saying but it was true; he just still wondered why Harry locked away memories of her friendship with Ron and Hermione but he wasn't going to question it.

"Harriet, are you going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, as long as you're with me as well as Teddy; I should be okay with our guests." Harry said.

...A few minutes later...

Draco and Harry made their way to the foyer of Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys were already there waiting and Teddy was playing host to them when Harry and Draco entered.

Both Molly and Arthur stood along with the others when Harry and Draco entered the foyer.

Draco saw that Harry was confused and said, "Sometimes, it is common courtesy among pureblood families; it's sorta an old tradition if you will."

Harry nodded and said, "You all don't have to do that."

"We know, but it is showing respect between you and your intended." Arthur said.

Harriet sighed and said looking at Draco, "I guess I still have a lot to learn about the wizarding society."

Draco understood what Harry was saying and said, "The Weasleys were considered blood traitors but they weren't really traitors at all; they just saw things differently than the rest of pureblood families including mine."

Ron and Hermione were stunned to hear things like that coming from Draco Malfoy of all people.

Kreacher came out using his house-elf magic to bring out the dinner as well as some drinks for everyone to enjoy.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said.

"Of course, mistress." Kreacher said and went back into the kitchen.

"Was Kreacher wearing clothes?" Hermione asked.

"He was but he refuses to be free. Harry told him that he was welcome to stay or leave even though she had given him clothes. He chose to stay because he enjoys serving Harry even though Harry told him that he didn't have to." Draco said.

Apparently, Hermione or Ron hear what Draco had just said and started verbally attacking Harry. The Weasleys had heard what Draco had said and were stunned by Ron and Hermione.

Kreacher came back in the foyer and saw his kind mistress being held tightly by her intended and Teddy was sitting there in shock. He looked to see most of the Weasley family in shock and looking at the two people sitting across from his mistress and her intended along with Teddy.

"Why is Mistress Potter upset?" Kreacher questioned.

"Kreacher, you don't have to call her, mistress. You're a free house-elf." Hermione said.

Kreacher looked at Hermione and said, "I may be free but I choose to serve Harriet Potter because I want to. She has been kind to Kreacher and gave Kreacher the choice to choose if he wanted to stay or go. Kreacher chose to stay because Mistress Potter has been kind to him and ask for his opinion on redoing the house. She treated Kreacher like an equal. Mistress Potter designed Kreacher's clothes and said that Kreacher deserved to look nice instead of wearing a tea cosy."

Ron and Hermione were stunned to hear that.

"Kreacher, what else has Harry done to Grimmauld Place?" Arthur asked curiously.

"She made a plaque to remember the members of the Order of the Phoenix and a plaque to remember those that died at the battle of Hogwarts and sent it to the school." Kreacher stated.

"That's amazing, Harriet!" Ginny said excited.

"Thanks." Harry said to Ginny

They continued to talk until at least 6:00pm then it was time for the whole Weasley Clan to head home. Draco, Harry, and Teddy said their goodbyes to the Weasleys. Then they got ready for bed. Then an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"Open it, Harry." Draco said.

"Yeah, open it, Aunt Harry." Teddy said.

Harry opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are to inform you that the plaque that you created to remember those who died at the battle of Hogwarts will be dedicated or commissioned on the first day of the school year and we request that you be here for that because you are the one that created it and it is very beautiful. You, your intended, and young Teddy Lupin will be welcomed with great respect and we are very honored to have you back at Hogwarts._

_Minavera McGongall, Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Draco and Teddy smiled at hearing that McGongall liked the plaque that Harry had created to remember those who died at the battle of Hogwarts. They knew that they would have to prepare for the trip to Hogwarts and they knew that Teddy was at least six or seven years of age; they wondered if he would be okay visiting Hogwarts with them knowing that his parents had died there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Thus far:_

_Draco understood what Harry was saying and said, "The Weasleys were considered blood traitors but they weren't really traitors at all; they just saw things differently than the rest of pureblood families including mine."_

_Ron and Hermione were stunned to hear things like that coming from Draco Malfoy of all people. _

_Kreacher came out using his house-elf magic to bring out the dinner as well as some drinks for everyone to enjoy._

_"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said._

_"Of course, mistress." Kreacher said and went back into the kitchen._

_"Was Kreacher wearing clothes?" Hermione asked._

_"He was but he refuses to be free. Harry told him that he was welcome to stay or leave even though she had given him clothes. He chose to stay because he enjoys serving Harry even though Harry told him that he didn't have to." Draco said._

_Apparently, Hermione or Ron hear what Draco had just said and started verbally attacking Harry. The Weasleys had heard what Draco had said and were stunned by Ron and Hermione._

_Kreacher came back in the foyer and saw his kind mistress being held tightly by her intended and Teddy was sitting there in shock. He looked to see most of the Weasley family in shock and looking at the two people sitting across from his mistress and her intended along with Teddy._

_"Why is Mistress Potter upset?" Kreacher questioned._

_"Kreacher, you don't have to call her, mistress. You're a free house-elf." Hermione said._

_Kreacher looked at Hermione and said, "I may be free but I choose to serve Harriet Potter because I want to. She has been kind to Kreacher and gave Kreacher the choice to choose if he wanted to stay or go. Kreacher chose to stay because Mistress Potter has been kind to him and ask for his opinion on redoing the house. She treated Kreacher like an equal. Mistress Potter designed Kreacher's clothes and said that Kreacher deserved to look nice instead of wearing a tea cosy."_

_Ron and Hermione were stunned to hear that._

_"Kreacher, what else has Harry done to Grimmauld Place?" Arthur asked curiously._

_"She made a plaque to remember the members of the Order of the Phoenix and a plaque to remember those that died at the battle of Hogwarts and sent it to the school." Kreacher stated._

_"That's amazing, Harriet!" Ginny said excited._

_"Thanks." Harry said to Ginny_

_They continued to talk until at least 6:00pm then it was time for the whole Weasley Clan to head home. Draco, Harry, and Teddy said their goodbyes to the Weasleys. Then they got ready for bed. Then an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry._

_"Open it, Harry." Draco said._

_"Yeah, open it, Aunt Harry." Teddy said._

_Harry opened the letter and read:_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are to inform you that the plaque that you created to remember those who died at the battle of Hogwarts will be dedicated or commissioned on the first day of the school year and we request that you be here for that because you are the one that created it and it is very beautiful. You, your intended, and young Teddy Lupin will be welcomed with great respect and we are very honored to have you back at Hogwarts._

_Minavera McGongall, Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Draco and Teddy smiled at hearing that McGongall liked the plaque that Harry had created to remember those who died at the battle of Hogwarts. They knew that they would have to prepare for the trip to Hogwarts and they knew that Teddy was at least six or seven years of age; they wondered if he would be okay visiting Hogwarts with them knowing that his parents had died there._

So, after they had read the letter; Draco dragged Harry to the sexual fantasy room that she had personally designed for him.

"Draco, what are up to?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think that you're need of a sexual fantasy of your own." Draco said.

"Oh?" Harry said as Draco dragged her into the room.

"Yes and I wonder what one of your sexual fantasies is, love." Draco said.

Harry blushed because she knew one of her fantasies was that she wanted to do with Draco. Then she said, "You'll find out soon, my Slytherin Prince."

Draco was shocked that Harry had called him her 'Slytherin Prince' of all things and now he really was curious as to what Harry's sexual fantasy was.

"You go on in, Draco but close your eyes because it's a surprise." Harry said in a flirty tone.

Draco entered the room with his eyes closed but he was nervous because he had no idea what her sexual fantasy with him was.

Harry entered after he did and silently casted her spell; the room changed into a palace like room from the Arabian Nights. She magically dressed Draco in the part of an Arabian Prince then she magically transformed her clothes into that of a belly dancer. Draco felt himself propped up on something soft like pillows then he felt his clothes were some sort of silk. Then he heard her say, "Open your eyes, my Prince."

Draco opened his eyes and was stunned to see the room like a palace room from a Disney Movie but he couldn't think of the name. Then he said, " Harry?"

"Yes, my master." Harry said walking towards him.

Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what Harry was wearing as she was approaching him. He had seen the outfit from a muggle tv show called, 'I Dream of Jeanie' but see Harry dressed in something like was sorta a turn on, but he wasn't sure how this was her sexual fantasy for him; until she started dancing wearing the outfit. Apparently, her sexual fantasy wasn't exactly about sex but shocking him with some sexy outfits mostly; however, he wondered how she had learned to dance like that of all things.

"H-H-Harry, where did you learn to dance like that?" Draco questioned breathlessly.

Harry smiled and said, "Muggle music videos whenever I could watch TV when the Dursleys were gone."

Draco noticed that there was a bowl of ice next to him and he wondered what Harry was up to when she poured the ice cold water on her as well as him. Then, he heard her say, "At least this will make it more fun as we start to heat things up."

"Harriet, I'm freezing and I know that you are as well." Draco said.

"That may be true, but tonight things are going to get very steamy between us; if you get my drift." Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said, "You and those silly muggle expressions."

Draco knew that Harry hadn't been joking when she said that things between them were going to be steamy between them. He was amazed at what Harry could do sexual wise and wondered how in the world Harry had been able to move her body that way, but he was amazed at how fluid she was with her body and they had done at least 10 rounds. Then he knew that they had to clean up before they go to bed. However, he didn't expect Harry to continue in the fun the shower and did Harry throwed him for a loop sexual wise. Then they washed each other off; however, Draco decided kiss Harry passionately before they got out of the shower. When they broke from the kiss; Harry was breathing with a passion.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Never lose your firey passion, my dragon."

"I'll never lose it, love because you're my passion, my desire and the only woman that I've truly loved with my heart, my soul, and my body."

"Do you mean that, Draco?"

"I mean every bit of it, Harriet."

"Draco..."

"I know these are just sexual fantasies, Harry. But, I would like to have sex with you without the fantasies."

"Okay, Draco but we would have to have someone babysitting, Teddy every now and then."

"I agree, love."

"Draco, I think we need to get some sleep."

"Of course, my lioness."

Harry giggled as she changed into her nightie.

Draco smiled because Harry looked really sexy in the nightie and scooped her up bridal-style and carried off to the master bedroom; so they could go to sleep for the night. Once in bed, they cuddled each other and fell asleep right away.

~The next morning~

Draco awoke to see Harry still sleeping in his arms; there were times that he would cherish this because he loved her so much. Harry's eyes fluttered open to see Draco starting at her with a smile on his face.

"What is it, my dragon?" Harry asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about a Christmas Eve wedding but I'm not sure if you would like that." Draco said.

"Hmm... that sounds nice but where would you want it held?" Harry asked.

"Gordic's Hollow or maybe somewhere romantic." Draco suggested.

Harry was surprised to hear that but couldn't help but to smile at Draco at what he was suggesting. Then she asked, "What if you and I come up with something unique for our wedding?"

"What are you suggesting, love?" Draco questioned.

So, Harry told Draco what she was suggesting for their wedding in case it was too cold outside that. Draco listened to everything that Harry had to say and when she told him that she was designing her wedding dress as well as his tuxedo; he was amazed that Harry had already decided to design their wedding clothes. He was speechless that Harry was already designing some things for their wedding.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I have told you how much you surprise me?"

"No, you haven't told me that. However, you've surprised me as well, Draco?"

"Oh?"

"Yes and it's a bit strange at times."

"How so, Harry?"

"Well, for one it was during our 4th year at Hogwarts, Draco."

"After the final task?"

Harry nodded.

Draco remembered that Harry had went into a secret passage and he had followed her and he recalled seeing her crying her eyes out.

_~Draco's Flash Back~_

_Draco had followed Harry into a secret passage and found her crumbled up on the floor of the passage crying._

_"Harriet?"_

_Harry looked up to see Draco. She was surprised to see him and started wiping her tears away. However, Draco had stopped her and said, "Harriet, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Draco, he's back. He killed Cedric. Our wands connected and I saw all the people he had killed including my parents. I'm an emotional wreck right now and I understand if you want to stop this relationship with me." Harry had said._

_"Harriet Jayme Potter, I'm never leaving your side especially now!" Draco said wrapping his arms around her._

_Harry just sobbed while being embraced by Draco._

_Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore noticed that Harry and Draco. So, they went looking for them and they were surprised to see Harriet and Draco together. Professor Snape was stunned to see Draco comforting Harriet as she cried; both professors were stunned; but they weren't upset just surprised to see something between a Slytherin and Gryffindor which was rare in itself. _

_Draco and Harriet didn't even notice the two professors had entered the passageway because they had blocked everything else out._

_"Draco, thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Harriet."_

_"Draco, we're really putting up a front in front of our friends, aren't we?"_

_Draco chuckled and said, "Yes, we are, Harriet but we are also confusing the professors as well."_

_Harry giggled and said, "We're still pulling the secret romantic relationship and I guess it's like a wizarding version of 'Romeo and Juliet' but we're not planning to kill ourselves for our secret love."_

_Both Professors, Snape and Dumbledore were stunned that Draco and Harriet were in a secret relationship; but they could see that they two really cared for each other. They continued to remain where they were and listen to their conversation._

_"Harriet, I admit that I was stunned when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Then when I saw the first task that you had face; I wanted to tell you that I would support you know matter what. However, I reminded myself that our relationship was a secret but that didn't stop me hoping that you would somehow make it thru the task. When you survived the first task; I wanted to so desperately rush to your side and kiss you." Draco said._

_"Draco, I was aware of it that I wanted to sneak away to see you, because Ron and Hermione were acting differently towards me but it was mainly Ron." Harry said._

_"Well, at least Weasley came to his senses eventually. Harry, you've faced Dark Lord twice." Draco said._

_"Three times, actually if you count last night." Harry said._

_Draco chuckled and said, "That's true."_

_Harry looked Draco straight in his beautiful grey-silver like eyes and said, "Draco, I fear that this won't be the last time that I encounter him."_

_Draco looked into Harriet's deep emerald green eyes and said, "I would do anything possible for you because I love you; regardless, of what my father thinks and now, our relationship will be put to the ultimate test."_

_"I agree with you on that, Draco." Harry said sadly._

_"Harriet, please don't cry." Draco said._

_"I can't help it, Draco. I'll be worrying about you and I hate that this has happened." Harry sobbed._

_Snape and Dumbledore watched as Draco lifted Harry's chin so she would be looking at him and said, "Harriet Jayme Potter, whatever happens now, I want you to know that my heart will always belong to you. And I will find a way back to you, this I swear with an unbreakable vow of my love for you."_

_Tears were flowing down Harry's eyes as she said, "The same goes for me, Draco. I swear on our unbreakable vow of love for each other. If by some miracle, you are able to return to me then I vow to marry you; if you still love me."_

_Draco was stunned that Harry said that she would marry him then they sealed the vow with a kiss as well as with their wands. Apparently, he wasn't the only one stunned because Snape's jaw nearly hit the floor at hearing Lily's daughter making an unbreakable vow of love with Lucius Malfoy's only son and not only that, they were also kissing well snogging each other._

_Draco smiled after a few minutes and said, "I'll hold you to it, Harry."_

_"I know you will, Draco." Harry said._

_Finally, the professors let themselves be known to Draco and Harry._

_Harry and Draco blushed when they realized the professors had overheard their conversation with each other._

_"Don't worry, your's and Harriet's secret is safe with us, Draco." Dumbledore said._

_"Yes, it is quite safe with us." Snape said._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Draco, what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I just remembered Professors, Dumbledore and Snape catching us in a secret passage. When they had watched us make an unbreakable vow of love and seal it with a kiss and our wands." Draco said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"Uncle Draco? Aunt Harry? Narcissa is here." Teddy said.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Draco said.

Both Harriet and Draco got dressed and headed downstairs to meet with Narcissa. When they reached the foyer, they were surprised to see Narcissa with a stunned look on her face and figure that Teddy had told what had happened yesterday when the Weasleys had came to visit.

"I can only assume that Teddy told you what happened yesterday?" Draco said.

Narcissa nodded.

"Narcissa?" Harry said.

Narcissa looked at her future daughter-in-law and said, "Yes, Harriet?"

"Draco and I were talking about our wedding this morning." Harry said.

"Oh? Were you and Draco planning on having a grand wedding, a simple wedding, or a private wedding?" Narcissa questioned.

"Mom, we thought about getting married on Christmas Eve. As for the wedding elegance,we're not sure yet." Draco said.

Narcissa was surprised that Draco and Harry probably wanted get married on Christmas Eve. Yet, it did seem a day of hope for the two of them as she recalled seeing the letters to Draco sighed 'Golden Lioness' and she had seen that Draco had signed his letters to the 'Golden Lioness' as 'Silver Dragon'; she hadn't really put it together until she had walked up to Harry and asked her if the 'Silver Dragon' was okay and alive.

Draco noticed that his mother was lost in thought and asked, "What is it, mom?"

"I was just thinking of when I started putting two and two together about your's and Harriet's secret relationship and she had confirmed it for me." Narcissa stated.

Draco looked confused while Harriet was blushing as she realized what Narcissa was referring to. She, Harriet Jayme Potter had confirmed her secret relationship with Draco to his mother in the Forbidden Forest when Voldemort thought she was dead.

Harry sighed and said, "Draco, I confirmed your mother's suspicions of our secret relationship in the Forbidden Forest; but she lied to Voldemort and told him that I was dead."

Draco faced Harriet with a stunned look on his face.

Narcissa laughed and said, "Draco, I'm a mother and I was curious who 'Golden Lioness' was because I figured out that 'Silver Dragon' was you because your first name meant 'dragon' in Latin."

"So, you were keeping my secret from dad?" Draco questioned his mother.

"Yes, I was. Your father didn't notice the look on your face when Hagrid was carrying a supposedly dead Harriet Jayme Potter; but I did. Then I saw your face when she leapt out of Hagrid's arms and started fighting the Dark Lord. I knew that you were truly in love and I never believed in the same things your father did. I was glad to know that you were happy with someone even if it was the Girl-Who-Lived." Narcissa said.

"So you approved of mine and Harriet's relationship?" Draco asked curiously.

"I did and I could understood as to why you would the relationship a secret." Narcissa said.

So, they changed the subject to that of their pending wedding with Narcissa. They talked about all the places that would be nice for a Christmas Eve Wedding. However, while they were talking; he noticed that Harry was shivering like she was starting to get sick.

"Why not have the wedding at Hogwarts since it was where the two of you fell in love at?" Teddy asked curiously.

Draco and Harriet was a little surprised by what Teddy said.

"Well, I don't know if the headmistress will allow that?" Narcissa said.

"It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? And when you think about it, it would go down in history as the first wedding at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Teddy said.

"Teddy, it would only work if Professor McGongall well Headmistress McGongall would had to be okay with it." Harriet said.

"She might do it for the two of you." Teddy said.

"There could be a way to find out and that would be to send her an owl to see what she thinks." Draco said.

Harriet sat down and began writing a letter to the Headmistress of Hogwarts asking her what were her thoughts of having a Christmas Eve Wedding at the school. While Draco was still talking to his mother.

~With Ron and Hermione~

Ron and Hermione were with their children in Diagon Alley doing some shopping for the upcoming school year. Hermione was with her eldest while Ron was with other two and that's when they overheard a conversation.

"Ms. Potter has really outdone herself." A witch said.

"I know. Ms. Potter is an interior designer as well as a fashion designer." Another witch said.

"Ladies, have you heard what's happening at Hogwarts?" A wizard asked.

"No, what?" The witch asked.

"Ms. Potter designed a plaque to remember those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts." The wizard said.

"Wow." The witch said.

"That's not all." Another wizard said.

The two witches and the wizard looked at the other wizard then one of witches asked, "What do you mean, Flanery?"

"Well, Beth...it's only a rumor but Draco and Harriet have asked permission from the Headmistress of Hogwarts if it would be okay to have their wedding at the school itself." Flanery said.

Beth and the others were stunned to hear that.

"When do they plan to tie the knot, Flanery?" The other witch asked.

"They plan on marrying each other on Christmas Eve." Flanery said.

"Wouldn't that be kind of hard considering that people spend time with their families?" The other wizard asked.

"It would and Ms. Potter along with her fiance respect that, so they might consider a private wedding. From what I heard from Ms. Luna Lovegood; they haven't really decided if they want a grand wedding, a simple wedding or even a private wedding yet." Flanery said.

"Flanery, do you know what's wrong with the Weasleys?" Beth asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Flanery asked.

"Well, Arthur Weasley was mumbling about Ms. Potter losing the memories of ever being friends with his son, Ron and his wife, Hermione." Beth said.

Flanery was actually stunned and said, "I didn't know that!"

Hermione was listening as well as Rose to figure out why Harriet didn't recall any of them.

"Well, Percy has a theory." The other wizard said.

"What kind of theory, Thompson?" The witch asked.

"Well, Allison...Percy thinks that Harriet may have banned her memories of Ron and Hermione from her mind because of how they reacted to her relationship with Draco." Thompson said.

"How would they get her friendship back?" Allison asked.

"Well, my guess is that they would have to apologize to both Harriet and Draco." Flanery said.

"That would be part of it, Flanery." Thompson said.

"Oh that's right, Ronald Weasley didn't heed Draco's warning about Harriet's condition and I can't believe that they couldn't be happy for her." Flanery stated.

Hermione was shocked to hear this as her and Rose continued listening.

"Since the article came out with the truth about their relationship; people have been stunned but they also consider it romantic. I heard a witch call it the 'Romeo & Juliet' of the Wizarding World except the star-cross lovers don't kill themselves instead they protect each other." Beth said.

"I know. Harriet saw passed all of Draco's snobbish attitude." Flanery said.

"That's so true. It must've been hard on the two of them being in a secret relationship." Allison said.

"Well, when you think about it...Harriet and Draco had to pretend to hate each other even though they were really in love with each other." Thompson said.

"I hear that they would communicate in code to each other while Draco was acting under Dumbledore's orders and that Servus Snape was as well." Beth said.

They continued to talk while Hermione and her daughter continued to listen.

...Ron with his son...

Ron and his youngest son were at George's and Fred's joke shop. It was run by George mainly now.

"So what brings you here, Ron?" George asked.

"I figured that I would show my son your joke shop." Ron said.

Ron watched as his son explored the joke shop then George said, "In a way, I don't blame Harriet for what she's done."

"What?" Ron questioned.

"I said that I don't blame Harriet for what she's done because she finally told the world of her secret relationship and the only people that she hadn't told was her two best friends; who she thought would be happy for her. Dad said that she had planned on telling you and Hermione but was scared to." George said.

"He's a bloody Death Eater,George." Ron said.

"Yeah, well dad said that the Dark Lord threatened kill Draco's mother as well as his father. However, Draco changed sides mainly for Harriet. Think back to when the three of you were at Malfoy Manor; didn't you notice something odd or were you and Hermione daft?" George questioned.

_~Ron's Flash Back~_

_Inside Malfoy Manor and Harriet was being brought forth to Draco._

_"Draco, is this Harriet Potter?" Bellatrix questioned Draco._

_"No, it's not her." Draco said._

_Ron looked at Harriet and she had seemed relieved for some reason. Then they had been taken to the Malfoy basement._

_"Harry, what was that all about?" Ron had asked._

_"Now's not the time or place, Ron." Harry said._

_At that moment, Luna Lovegood and Mr. Olivlander appeared before them._

_Harry and Ron were surprised to see them then they were shocked to see Dobby appear before. Harry asked Dobby to take Luna and Mr. Olivlander to Shell Cottage when Ron told her the address. Later, Harry and him went up the stairs to rescue Hermione. A duel with wands took place; however, Harry had managed to slip something to Draco as she had attacked him._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Harry slipped something to Draco while she was dueling him." Ron said.

"Half of the Order of the Phoenix knew of Harry's and Draco's relationship." George said ignoring what Ron had said.

"When?!" Ron said.

"Dad, told me that Snape had been working as a spy for the Order. It was Snape and Dumbledore that found out about their relationship that Draco decided to do the same as Snape and that happened in your 4th year. Dad, also said that none of the Order was to reveal Draco's and Harry's relationship." George said.

"How did Sirius bloody take it; that his goddaughter was secretly dating a future Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"From what dad told me; Sirius took it pretty well when Draco made a vow to him that he would do anything for Harry even if it meant to die for her." George said.

Ron's eyes went wide with shock at that.

"Also, Draco became a healer after the war since he was at potions. He and Harry still saw each other. One night, Draco comes to the Burrow to talk with mom and dad along with rest of us. Of course, you and Hermione were working overtime at the Ministry." George said.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked.

"He before us and said that he wanted to ask our permission to ask for Harriet's hand in marriage since we were like family to her besides her muggle relatives." George said, "He also said that he wasn't sure if her muggle relatives would approve of him since they didn't like anything with magic."

Ron and George continued to talk with each other while Ron's son was looking around.

~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~

Professor/Headmistress Minanerva McGongall was sitting in her office when an owl swooped in dropping a letter in front of her. She wondered who would be writing her when Hogwarts was almost finished being rebuilt; so she opened the letter and began to read:

_Professor McGongall,_

_I know this is probably a bad time to write to you as you and the other professors are getting ready for a new school year after the war. Teddy suggested this and I would like to know your thoughts on the idea of a possible wedding being held at Hogwarts around Christmas Eve. _

_Draco and I were a little surprised when Teddy suggested being married at Hogwarts. I told Teddy that I didn't know if you would be okay with that or not considering that usually around that time most of the students would want to spend the holidays with family and friends._

_However, I figure that I would ask. Will you please let me know what you and the other professors think on the matter?_

_Harriet Jayme Potter_

McGongall was amazed that Harriet and Draco were asking if it would be okay to have their wedding at Hogwarts. Behind, McGongall, the portrait of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were smiling. She knew that she had to contact the other professors to see what they thought on the matter of a wedding being held at Hogwarts for the first time.

Once all the professors were gathered along with other staff members. They wondered what could be important that McGongall wanted everyone to meet her in the Great Hall. McGongall entered and explained the letter that she had received from Harriet Potter and what Harriet was asking.

"I don't see the problem, McGongall." Flitwick said.

"It would be interesting to hold a wedding at Hogwarts for the first in the School's history." Neville said.

"It would be something historical due to the fact that it would Harriet's marriage to Draco Malfoy." Another Professor said.

They continued discussing the possible historical moment in Hogwarts's history of having a wedding at the school.

...Back with Draco and Harry...

"So, you sent the letter to McGongall?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Yes, but don't you have to go to work?"

Draco chuckled and said, "I'm using some of my vacation time to help you out with our wedding plans as well as enjoying our time together."

"Where's Teddy, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Teddy is with mom. He's showing her some of the muggle shops that are close by." Draco said.

"So, we sorta have the house to ourselves?" Harry questioned.

Draco nodded.

"Good." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry confused for a moment and asked curiously, "Why is that good, love?"

"Well, I've secretly been working on something for Teddy for Christmas." Harry said.

"Isn't it a little early for that, Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, but I've been contacting people over the years that knew his parents back in their school days as well as some other pictures of them. Then he can add pictures to it if he so wishes." Harry said.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Hm?" Harry said.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, Draco. I'm just really tired, I guess." Harry said.

Draco walked over to Harry and place his hand on her forehead; he noticed that she felt a little warm. He scooped her bridal-style and started walking towards their bedroom that they shared. Harry was screaming at him to put her down and he finally did on their bed that they share.

"Harry, you're running a fever and you're staying in bed." Draco said.

Harry sighed and said, " I guess I was so focused on what I was doing that I wasn't paying any attention that I was probably getting sick. But how did you know?"

"I noticed it while we were talking with my mother and then it was more noticeable after mother left." Draco said.

"Draco, I've never really paid much attention to when I start feeling not so good." Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"It mostly had to do with living with my aunt and uncle because they didn't like me that well." Harry said softly.

"When we met them, they seemed happy to see you though." Draco said confused.

"Probably because Uncle Vernon passed away and Aunt Petunia was finally able to tell me how she really felt." Harry said.

Draco continued talking with Harry as he was sorta giving her a check-up. He listened as Harry continued to tell him everything again what it was like growing up with the Dursleys.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If we ever have kids...do you think that I would be a good mother?"

Draco wondered why Harry was asking him that and said, "Yes, you'll be a great mother, Harry. I wouldn't mind sending our kids to a muggle school until they are at the age to attend Hogwarts or you could homeschool them."

Harry was surprised at what Draco was saying and asked, "Are you sure about what you said, Draco?"

"Yes, because their family not only has pureblood ties but their family also has muggle ties and they should know both sides of their family history. Especially, since their mother was a muggleborn that stole my heart for being herself and showing me the errors of my ways." Draco said.

"So what is your diagnosis, Dr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ms. Potter or should say soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy, I recommend a week of rest and no work for the week." Draco said.

Harry sighed but she would listen to her soon-to-be husband because he was a healer/doctor after all and he knew what was best.

"Which means that I can't finish my designs for our wedding outfits?" Harry asked.

"I think that you can still work on those. However, you still have to rest as well." Draco said.

"Yes, dear." Harry said.

Draco smiled at Harry and said, "You've overworked yourself, Harry."

"So I've overworked myself that I got sick?" Harry questioned.

"Somewhat, Harry." Draco said.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to marrying a healer/doctor." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco chuckled and said, "There's my girl."

Harry blushed.

"I love hearing you be sarcastic with me, Harry. Since it reminds me of our school years and it is one of the reasons I love you so much." Draco said.

Harry sighed.

"You can still work, Harry. Just rest every once in a while." Draco said.

"Okay, Draco." Harry said.

"By the way, have you heard back from McGongall?" Draco questioned.

"Not yet." Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Thus far:_

_Draco continued talking with Harry as he was sorta giving her a check-up. He listened as Harry continued to tell him everything again what it was like growing up with the Dursleys._

_"Draco?"_

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"If we ever have kids...do you think that I would be a good mother?"_

_Draco wondered why Harry was asking him that and said, "Yes, you'll be a great mother, Harry. I wouldn't mind sending our kids to a muggle school until they are at the age to attend Hogwarts or you could homeschool them." _

_Harry was surprised at what Draco was saying and asked, "Are you sure about what you said, Draco?"_

_"Yes, because their family not only has pureblood ties but their family also has muggle ties and they should know both sides of their family history. Especially, since their mother was a muggleborn that stole my heart for being herself and showing me the errors of my ways." Draco said._

_"So what is your diagnosis, Dr. Malfoy?" Harry asked._

_"Well, Ms. Potter or should say soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy, I recommend a week of rest and no work for the week." Draco said._

_Harry sighed but she would listen to her soon-to-be husband because he was a healer/doctor after all and he knew what was best. _

_"Which means that I can't finish my designs for our wedding outfits?" Harry asked._

_"I think that you can still work on those. However, you still have to rest as well." Draco said._

_"Yes, dear." Harry said._

_Draco smiled at Harry and said, "You've overworked yourself, Harry."_

_"So I've overworked myself that I got sick?" Harry questioned._

_"Somewhat, Harry." Draco said._

_"Well, I guess I'm lucky to marrying a healer/doctor." Harry said sarcastically._

_Draco chuckled and said, "There's my girl."_

_Harry blushed._

_"I love hearing you be sarcastic with me, Harry. Since it reminds me of our school years and it is one of the reasons I love you so much." Draco said._

_Harry sighed._

_"You can still work, Harry. Just rest every once in a while." Draco said._

_"Okay, Draco." Harry said._

_"By the way, have you heard back from McGongall?" Draco questioned._

_"Not yet." Harry said._

When Draco heard that Harry hadn't heard back from McGongall yet; he said, "She's probably asking the other professors what they think of having wedding at Hogwarts for the first time."

"You're right, Draco." Harry said.

Draco smiled at Harry then he handed her a medical potion to help her with her fever. Harry took the potion that he had handed her then handed him the empty glass.

"Harry, do I get to see some of your designs for wedding?" Draco asked.

Harry giggled and said, "You can see those designs, but not the designs what we'll wear on our wedding day."

Draco pouted but he figured that she had her reasons for keeping what they were wearing for their wedding a surprise. Then he said, "I guess I'll have to be surprised then."

Harry giggled once again.

Draco just smiled at Harry because he knew that he was sorta cheering her up a little bit.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

"Come in." Draco said.

In walked Ginny Weasley and said, "Harriet, I would like to ask you something, please? Draco can stay."

Harry nodded.

"Would you mind if the Weasley women which include myself, my mother, and Fleur to help you out on your wedding plans?" Ginny asked.

Harriet and Draco noticed that Ginny didn't include Hermione and wondered why. Then Harriet said, "I don't see why not? But aren't you upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you, Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Well since I don't remember any of you or I don't remember being friends with your brother, Ron and his wife, Hermione?" Harry said.

"You have your reasons for whatever reason." Ginny said.

Draco knew what Ginny was trying to do.

Harriet sighed and said, "I wouldn't mind the help but I'm also waiting on a response as well."

"A response? From who?" Ginny questioned.

"Professor McGonagall." Draco answered.

Ginny was confused.

Harriet giggled and said, "Teddy suggested having our wedding at Hogwarts."

Ginny's eyes went wide with shock at hearing that; then said, "Are you serious? That sounds awsome!"

Draco and Harriet were surprised that Ginny was happy that Teddy thought about Hogwarts.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Draco said.

Kreacher came in with some lunch for three and summoned a table for them.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said.

"You're welcome, Mistress Potter." Kreacher said then exited the room.

Ginny was amazed by the house-elf and asked, "Harry, I understand that Kreacher is now a free house-elf; but why does he stay?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment then looked at Ginny and said, "I told Kreacher that he was free and that he could chose for himself if he wanted to leave or stay. Kreacher chose to stay because he had always been serving the Noble House of Black and he has helped me with redoing the entire Black ancestry home which helped me tremendously; plus I asked for his oppion on the interior design for Grimmauld Place."

"So, even though he's free; he still wants to serve you as well as Draco regardless?" Ginny said.

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

Then suddenly, an owl swooped in dropping a scroll in Harry's lap and they had to wonder if it was a response to their question to Professor McGonagall or not.

"Open it, Harry." Ginny said.

Draco smiled at Harry and said, "You might as well to see if it's an answer from McGonagall."

Harry opened up the scroll and read it to Draco and Ginny who were excited to know what it said:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_Sorry, that it has taken this long to get back to you. To be honest, it was an unusual request to have your wedding at Hogwarts since it has never been done before. Myself and the other professors met with each other to discuss this. Some of the professors were shocked by the request and others thought it be history in the making for the school._

_However, with that being said. We would gladly like to host your's and Draco's wedding here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Christmas Eve. We will also alert the students of the event at the start of the term or in the middle of the term since you'll be here for the plaque decation for those who during the battle of Hogwarts._

_To know that two of our former students wish to be married at Hogwarts itself is an honor in itself. The entire staff of Hogwarts including myself wish to congratulate you and Mr. Draco Malfoy on your engagement and wait to hear the details of your wedding plans and we will follow it accordingly to prepare the school._

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_P.S._

_Tell Teddy that his suggestion of having your's and Draco's Wedding at Hogwarts will make history apparently because it will be big news._

Harriet, Draco, and Ginny were absolutely stunned by McGonagall's relpy.

After a few minutes, Draco said, "So, we'll be having our wedding at Hogwarts."

"It seems so, Draco." Harry said putting the scroll back in the envelope.

"Wow! The two of you are making history because you're having your wedding at Hogwarts!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harriet looked at Draco and said, "I wonder how your mother and Teddy will ract to the news that we're making history at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure but you still need to rest, Harry." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Yes, dear." Harry said to Draco.

Ginny couldn't help it but she had to giggle.

Both Draco and Harry looked at Ginny in confusion.

"You two already sound like husband and wife." Ginny said.

"Well, our relationship has been a secret for so long that we probably did act like married couple in secret then too." Draco said with a chuckle.

"You two never had sex, though?" Ginny said.

"Nope." Both Draco and Harry lied.

Ginny's jaw dropped in shock.

Harriet giggled and said, "The secret steamy make-out sessions were enough, Ginny."

Ginny blinked in confusion.

"Ginny, 'steamy make-out sessions'." Harriet said.

Ginny was still confused.

"In other words, we had outercourse not innercourse because made it clear that there was to be no inner course until a ring was on her finger." Draco said.

Ginny blushed as she realized what Draco and Harry were telling her.

Both Draco and Harry chuckled.

"So, basically the two of you were sexual frustrated with each other that you stayed pure until Draco proposed, Harry?" Ginny questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Wouldn't be weird if Harry ended up pregnanet right now?" Ginny said.

"It wouldn't be weird per say." Draco said.

"Huh?" Ginny said.

"It would mean that the wedding would have to be moved up." Harry said.

Ginny blushed and said, "You've had sex!"

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

Ginny turned beet red with embarrassment.

Harry sighed and said, "Ginny, I'm not exactly feeling well but that doesn't necessary mean that I'm pregnanet."

"Well, I'm guessing that you were taking a protective sex potion of sorts until you're actually ready to start a family." Ginny said.

"Yes, but I want Harry to start feeling better. It seems that Harry is dealing with exhaustion and not enough sleep." Draco said.

Suddenly, Teddy and Narcissa appeared.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Teddy was getting tired from our day of shopping." Narcissa said.

Teddy went up to his room and closed the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you okay." Harry asked.

"I went to Gringrotts to see if Sirius had left a will and one of the goblins handed me this." Narcissa said handing the peice of parchment to Harry.

"It's in my mother's and my father's handwriting." Harry said as she opened it.

"What does it say, love?" Draco asked.

Harry decided to read it out loud:

_Harriet Jayme Potter,_

_Your father and I want you to know that we love you very much. I met Sirius's cousin, Narcissa Black Malfoy today. We became good friends even though her husband doesn't approve much. However, Narcissa and I made an arranged marriage contract between you and Draco Malfoy. Your father and I long with his friends placed protective charms that can only be broken by you and Draco._

_Narcissa isn't a bad person although I think her husband has a stick up his pureblooded ass. Yes, I cussed, Harriet and I'm not proud of it but that's what I get hanging around your father when we were younger and losing my best friend, Serveus Snape for it. I had no idea that Serveus knew Narcissa but I do regret not being there for him. I guess that's what caused the change in him._

_Sirius was named your godfather and he thought it was strange that Narcissa and I arrange a marriage between you and Draco. Narcissa and I both knew that Lucius wouldn't like it; so, padfoot and moony were the ones who witnessed it then put protection spells on it._

_Your father says that Draco can take care of his little princess because he's a strong dragon prince._

_Also, if you're reading this it means that something has happened to me and James; which means that Narcissa is the only that can retrieve this letter and give it to in case something happened to Sirius and Remus._

_Harriet know that we have always loved you and wish that we could be there for you when you read the arranged marriage contract. Also, Narcissa agreed to the protection spells so Lucius wouldn't harm the contract._

_Narcissa and I made the arrangement before you and Draco turned one._

_Lily Potter_

Harriet and Draco were stunned and so was Ginny Weasley.

"Here's the Arranged Marriage contract." Narcissa said handing it to Harriet.

Harriet read the arranged marriage contract:

_I, Lily Potter with the approval of my husband, James Potter along with witnesses, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black; Here by, approve of the anrranged marriage contract between my daughter, Harriet Jayme Potter and the son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Harriet Jayme Potter_

_Ancient Noble House of Peverell_

_Ancient Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Ancient Noble House of Potter_

_Ancient Noble House of Black_

_to Marry_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Anceint Nobel House of Malfoy_

_Ancient Noble House of Black_

_Of Ancient Noble Veela of France_

_Draco and Harriet are to know of this arrangement when they are 17 years of age unless something prevents them from knowing of it. Should Draco and Harriet fall in love without knowing of this arrangement the concract will be stronger than it was when it was first made._

Harriet and Draco saw the signtures and saw that it had been approved by the goblins as well as the Minister of magic.

"Of Ancient Noble Veela?" Draco questioned looking at his mother.

"Yes, Draco you have Veela blood and seems that it reacted to Ms. Potter fully aware that she was to be your true mate in life. Veela do have the ability to tease their mate sometimes to understand them." Narcissa said.

"Wow, that would sort of explain why you and Draco secretive through the years then. And why Draco refused to leave your side unless Madame Pomfrey made him." Ginny said.

Harry was surprised that Draco had Veela blood; but she suppose that could've had something to do with their relationship from the beginning somehow and was actually happy to understand that might've contributed to some of his behavior back then.

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "Are you upset by this, Love?"

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I'm not upset. However, it may have explained a few things. With that being said, I still love you, Draco."

Draco kissed Harry on the forehead and said, "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome, dear." Harry said to Draco.

"I guess, I better get home." Ginny said.

Both Draco and Harry nodded their goodbyes to Ginny.

Before Ginny left, she asked, "Would it be okay if I let the family know about this?"

"I don't see why not, but they have to keep it a secret for now." Harry said.

"I agree with Harry on this." Draco said.

Ginny nodded in understanding and disappeared.

Harry sighed.

Draco turned and said, "Harry, what is it?"

"It seems that we are getting a lot of surprises more than we did in our school year and in our secret relationship." Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said, "I agree with you there, love."

Narcissa, Draco, and Harry continued talking. Also, Narcissa handed Harry a book on Veelas so she would know more about what she was getting herself into as well as give her some more information to know the traits that her son would be exhibiting.

...At the Burrow...

Ginny had just arrived back and everyone was wondering what Draco and Harry had said about them helping them with their wedding.

"Well, what did they say, Ginny?" Molly asked curiously.

"They don't mind about us helping them with their wedding. However, it's going to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy on Christmas Eve." Ginny said.

"How is that even possible?" George asked.

"They asked Professor McGonagall for permission; but isn't the half of it." Ginny said.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Aruthor asked.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you has to stay amongst us because even though, Harry doesn't remember us; she's trusting us." Ginny said.

"Okay." Bill said.

"Oui, we'll keep th' secret." Fleur said.

So, Ginny began telling them everything that she had found out while she was visiting Draco and Harry. The rest of her family was in shock at what she was telling them that they were gasping in shock at hearing it. When Ginny finished telling them everything that had while she was there visiting; they were stunned by this new information.

"So, they were to learn of the arrange marriage once they were 17 unless something happened where they couldn't." Aurthor finally said.

"Yeah and if they have children, I can only assume that they'll have to have a Veela healer present." Bill said remembering when Fleur was giving birth to their daughter, Victoire Weasley.

Ginny nodded.

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione along with their daughter, Rose appeared. Ron and Hermione felt like they had just walked in on something because everyone was suddenly quiet.

Ron and Hermione had been so shock at what they had heard while they were out shopping.

"Molly?" Hermione said.

"Hm?" Molly said.

"Could you watch the children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but why?" Molly asked.

"Mom, Hermione and I need to talk with Harriet." Ron said.

"I see." Molly said.

"Let's just hope that she's willing to talk with the two of you." Ginny said.

"I hope so." Hermione said, "We really miss her as our friend."

"Well, you two have a lot to apologize to her about; but you also have to apologize to Draco as well." Aurthor said.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded then appriated to Grimmauld Place.

...Back with Harry and Draco...

Draco and Harry were still in a little shock about what they had just found out; when Kreacher came in and told them that Ron and Hermione were here and wanted to speak with them both.

Draco and Harry nodded.

Kreacher went to inform Ron and Hermione that his mistress and his master will be down to talk with them shortly.

"What is it, Love?" Draco asked.

"I think they're here to apologize, but I'm not sure." Harry said.

"Are you starting to remember?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Do you wish to talk with them?" Draco asked.

"I might as well since they're here, my Dragon." Harry said.

"Of course, my Lioness." Draco said.

Draco and Harry changed their clothes before they went down to talk with Hermione and Ron.

"You look stunning, love." Draco said looking at Harry.

"As do you, darling." Harry said looking at Draco.

Then they left their bedroom and headedd to the living room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

~Down Stairs in the Living Room~

Kreacher brought some snacks as well as tea for them to drink; then mumbled to himself about the two hurting his mistress.

Ron and Hermione heard him though and they were already feeling like complete idiots for the way that they had reacted to the news of Harry's and Draco's relationship with each other. They knew that there should have been a better way for them to have handled it.

Suddenly, Draco and Harry entered the room. Hermione and Ron were stunned at how they were dressed and wondered why they were dressed like that.

"Harry, Ron and I came here to apologize to you and Draco." Hermione said.

"Listen, mate..." Ron started when Draco bristled at what Ron had said.

Harry placed her hand in Draco's hand; however, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled her close.

Hermione wondered what that was all about.

"As I was saying, mate..." Ron paused as he saw Draco bristled again.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Dray, I'm yours and no one else's mate but yours. Ron just seems to use the word 'mate' when he refers to a friend."

Draco looked at Harry and said, "I'm beginning to understand why I would react the way I did back then, love."

Ron and Hermione were confused.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione then said, "Draco has Veela blood running through his veins; so when you say 'mate', Ron...he sorta gets upset."

Hermione gasped and asked, "Is that why Draco would suddenly have an outburst back at school?"

"It was part of it, Granger-Weasley." Draco said.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Harry and I were always connected; we just wasn't of it until now because we were suppose to know about until we were 17." Draco said.

Hermione and Ron were now completely confused.

Harry sighed and said, "Draco and I just recently found out that we were in an arranged marriage contract made by our parents; well basically our mothers."

Ron and Hermione were stunned.

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked.

"The Mauders with exception of the traitor Mauder had casted some protection spells over the contract to keep it safe." Draco said.

"Plus, it also brought to light some of the magical bloodline that I'm from on my father's side." Harry said.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"My family bloodline includes the Ancient Noble Houses of The Pervells, Godric Gryffindor, Potter and Black." Harry said.

Both Ron and Hermione were shocked to learn that.

"Harry, we came here to apologize for the way we acted when we found out about your's and Draco's secret relationship." Hermione said.

"And?" Harry said.

"I personally apologize for what I said about Kreacher because he's happy to work for you and Draco." Hermione said.

"Harry, we were your best ma...I mean friends and that you didn't tell us that you were dating Draco then find out, the way did; we were hurt that you didn't tell us." Ron said.

Harry sighed and said, "There were clues that Draco and I were probably dating, Ron. You and Hermione weren't probably paying close attention."

"Harry, you remember us?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded.

"That's cruel, Harry." Ron said.

"It's not cruel, Weasley. It was probably defense mechanism do to one of the bloodlines which is sort of unheard of." Draco suggested.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"It's possible that some magic of one of the bloodlines that Harry is heiress to; could've possbily lock away memories then with your sincere apology; the memories were released. Of course, it's a theory." Draco said.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Do you and Draco forgive us?" Ron asked.

Both Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment or two then they nodded.

"So, where are you two planning to have your wedding?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hogwarts." Draco and Harry said in unison.

Hermione and Draco were stunned to hear that.

"How?" Ron asked.

"We asked permission. However, it was Teddy's idea that we marry at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione said, "Wouldn't your's and Draco's wedding be the very first wedding held at Hogwarts?"

"It woud." Draco said.

"All the staff of the school agreed that it would be an amazing event that the school had ever hosted since the TriWizard Tournament." Harry said.

"Wow, that's going to be big." Ron said.

"However, we may need Fleur's help on something though." Draco said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Bonding, the Veela way because it may differ for each Veela, but we'll still have our wedding." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron and Hermione said.

"I guess that would make sense." Hermione said.

"I'm a male Veela and the only one that had eyes for was Harriet." Draco said.

"Male or Female Veelas can choose their on mate; that they choose their way to get to know their mate. As weird as it sounds, Draco was actually flirting with him back then and I wasn't really aware of it." Harry said.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Draco was teasing me with his pure-blooded ways but also because his Veela blood was sort of starting to surface a little." Harry said.

"How do know some much about Veelas, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's some information about Veelas in the Care of Magical Creatures Book that we had for Hogwarts; but not much details on the lifestyle on Veelas. So Draco's mother brought a book that would explain in more detail about Draco's Veela Heritage." Harry stated.

"So why isn't the git in his true form?" Ron asked.

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

"Draco doesn't exactly want to be in his true form right now until he learns more about his Veela heritage." Harry stated.

"Plus, if I did; trust me I would be worried that I would probably harm Harry and I don't want that. Plus, it would probably to understand it a little bit first and then with Bill's and Fleur's help; we'll bond with each other the Veela way before our actual wedding." Draco said.

"Well, I can send for Bill and Fleur right now; so the two of you can get that out of the way." Hermione said.

Both Draco and Harry looked at each other for moment then turned towards Hermione and nodded.

Hermione casted her patronus immedately to with an urgent message to both Bill and Fleur.


End file.
